Ni Dieu ni Maître
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: Allemagne, 1875. Ivan est un immigré russe qui débarque avec rien dans ses poches trouées, ouvrier prolétaire influencé par les partis révolutionnaires, et travaille dans une scierie. Alfred est le fils de son patron, un riche entrepreneur anglais d'extrême droite. Deux mondes qui se jugent, s'affrontent parfois dans le sang, mais ne se comprennent pas. [RusAme] [scènes RoChu]
1. Usine

_ALORS. Je résume rapidement la situation parce que sinon y en a qui vont être perdus. C'est donc une fiction historique, même si y aura probablement une ou deux incohérences parce que je maîtrise pas parfaitement le sujet .3. et ça va beaucoup parler de politique._

 _Pour commencer, trois définitions capitales :_

 _Socialisme : Alors ça, c'est les gens qu veulent un système sans classe sociale, avec une répartition égale des richesses et sans propriété privée, mais de manière pacifique et grâce au dialogue. Les grèves et révoltes sont utilisées seulement si le pourparler avec le patronat ne mène à rien  
_

 _Communisme : Bah c'est un peu comme le socialisme mais en beaucoup plus violent : Leur but, c'est l'insurrection populaire, la suppression radicale des classes sociales et de la propriété privée, bref, la révolution en première solution, alors que les socialistes se révolteraient plutôt en dernier recours_

 _Anarchisme : En gros c'est ceux qui veulent une société ou le peuple domine complètement, sans aucun chef d'Etat. En gros, chacun décide de comment il vit, y a pas de président/Roi/Empereur pour te dire de faire ci ou ça. Et c'est le gros bordel, c'est génial 8D_

 _Ça se passe au cœur de l'Allemagne de la fin du XIXe siècle, pendant la Révolution Industrielle du pays, où les idées socialistes/communistes/anarchistes commencent à éclater vraiment et prendre énormément d'ampleur. Les droits du travail n'existent pas encore ou pas totalement alors les patrons se permettent parfois de faire travailler les ouvriers à outrance et les enfants aussi. En gros on est plus ou moins post-guerre franco-prussienne (donc, années 1875). L'Allemagne est un Empire et c'est un peu beaucoup le bordel. Je pense que ça ira, je vais pas vous assommer d'infos :') En tout cas, cette fiction sera (je l'espère) une petite aide pour les Terminales L qui étudient le syndicalisme en Allemagne comme moi._

 _Sinon appart ça, Hetalia appartient toujours à Himaruya. Arf... Je l'aurais, un jour. Je l'aurais._

* * *

 **« Il a encore baissé notre salaire. De cent marks** * **!… Eh ! Vous écoutez ce que je vous dis ?**

 **\- Oui Yao, on t'écoute… »**

Soupira Ivan, le seul assez poli pour lui répondre, concentré sur la gigantesque scie hydraulique qui découpait un énième rondin de bois.

Ils étaient trois à travailler moins rapidement que les autres ouvriers de la scierie, stratégiquement placés au fond dans le coin de l'usine où personne n'allait les embêter : D'abord il y avait Ivan, déjà transpirant, crasseux et sentant les écorchures du bois lui picoter la peau des bras, qui travaillait depuis l'aube. Ensuite il y avait Gilbert, qui supervisait le travail du russe en tenant le bois et s'assurant que son ami ne se blesse pas. Et puis il y avait Yao, qui avait machinalement attaché ses cheveux de jais et retroussé les manches de sa chemise mais n'avait pas levé la main à la pâte depuis la matinée, et entretenait la conversation tout seul pour eux trois.

 **« Moi j'en ai marre de cette situation** , poursuivit le chinois sur un ton déterminé. **Je propose qu'on se mette en grève.**

 **\- On peut pas se mettre en grève toutes les semaines pour des raisons aussi stupides. C'est complètement con ce que tu dis** , lâcha Gilbert, devant crier pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit de la scie, et ne mâchant pas ses mots, comme d'habitude.

Ivan s'essuya le front avec un chiffon en soufflant, et leva la tête vers son ami chinois en affichant un petit sourire.

 **\- Si tu as des problèmes avec Kirkland, va lui en parler. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Si ça se trouve, il n'a pas compris, essaye de dialoguer avec lui avant d'en arriver à des solutions aussi extrêmes.**

 **\- Le dialogue ne sert à rien avec le patronat, Vanya. »**

Le ton du chinois s'était radouci lorsque ses yeux avaient croisés ceux du russe, mais il restait toujours aussi dur et inflexible.

Ça faisait six mois que Yao et Ivan avaient quitté leur pays d'origine respectif pour venir s'installer en Allemagne, en tant que réfugiés politiques socialistes. Après avoir rejoint le SAP**, ils s'étaient plus ou moins installés avant de venir travailler dans le Scierie Kirkland. Leur patron, Arthur Kirkland qui venait de Brighton en Angleterre, n'était pas particulièrement méchant ou irrespectueux. Mais les conditions de travail y étaient épouvantables et leur salaire faisait souvent des montagnes russes. Ivan s'y était adapté et faisait sa part de travail, voire même plus. Yao avait beaucoup plus de mal. Ses idées étaient de plus en plus révolutionnaires, son esprit de plus en plus instable, et ça agaçait ses deux amis. Gilbert ne se faisait pas prier pour lui dire ses quatre vérités mais Ivan n'osait jamais le contredire. Par admiration, et par crainte, sûrement.

Soudain, Yao descendit de son piédestal et s'attela au côté de ses deux amis pour travailler.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu reportes la grève ?** Ironisa Gilbert.

 **\- Y a mini Kirkland qui nous surveille »** , grogna le chinois, visiblement mécontent.

Ivan eut aussitôt le réflexe de tourner la tête en direction du mini Kirkland en question. Il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher, ses yeux se noyèrent rapidement dans un océan bleu lagon.

Le vrai nom de mini Kirkland, c'était Alfred. Le fils d'Arthur. Âgé de seulement dix-huit ans, mais déjà ambitieux et destiné à reprendre l'entreprise familiale comme un bon fils à papa. Après plusieurs voyages en Amérique et des débauches multiples en France et en Belgique, il avait fini par devenir arrogant et immature et perdre l'accent britannique. Ivan se demandait même parfois s'il l'avait déjà eu.

Le russe se détourna en sentant ses joues chauffer lorsque, après avoir croisé son regard, le blond lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Fixer un supérieur comme il venait de le faire pouvait lui valoir d'être renvoyé… Surtout le fils du patron.

Soudain, une sonnerie stridente, aigue et désagréable retentit. Ivan lâcha la scie et éteignit le dispositif en soupirant imperceptiblement de soulagement. Il était épuisé, il avait mal partout, il était sale et trempé de sueur mais il était enfin neuf heures du soir, il avait fini ses quinze heures de travail.

Il retira le tissu blanc autour de ses hanches et s'en servit pour s'essuyer les mains, les bras et le visage, retira ses échardes et jeta le tissu sur la figure de Yao.

 **« Allez, arrête de ronchonner et viens, Lyobov***. »**

–

 **« …Et y en a marre de Kirkland, y en a marre du patronat et du gouvernement, y en a marre de cet Empire en carton. Ni Dieu ni maître, c'est cela l'avenir de notre monde ! Et au fait, les camarades de l'usine de textiles sont d'accord avec moi, Vanya, tout le monde est d'accord pour la manifestation à Vienne et la grève général, on attend plus que toi pour… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

Yao s'arrêta brusquement dans sa tirade lorsque Ivan s'arrêta en pleine marche pour se tourner face à lui et passer sa main sur sa joue, puis dans sa masse capillaire pour retirer l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux. Les longues mèches noires du chinois retombèrent sur son visage d'un geste mécanique, et le russe y enfouit ses deux mains. Apaisé par le massage, Yao consentit à fermer les yeux et se laisser un peu aller.

 **« Tu es beaucoup plus beau les cheveux détachés** , décréta le russe. **Ça te donne l'air moins sévère… Et je suis désolé mais non. On a une bonne situation, on a pas besoin de la grève. Ça ne ferait que ralentir la production et nos salaires par la même occasion. On se tirerait une balle dans le pied.**

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?**

 **\- Mh… On verra demain à la réunion du parti. »**

Il poussa légèrement les épaules du chinois pour le faire reculer dans un coin de rue où personne ne les regardait et l'embrassa langoureusement. Yao voulut protester en se débattant, et put même se détacher de lui pour marmonner un « Eh ! J'avais pas terminé de parler ! », mais il ne résistait que pour la forme. Il se laissa finalement faire, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du grand russe tandis que celui-ci le tenait par la hanche et le rapprochait de lui.

 **« Je te savais socialiste mais certainement pas anarchiste** , souffla finalement Ivan en lâchant ses lèvres.

 **\- L'Allemagne ne sera pas toujours un Empire pervers contrôlé par la noblesse et l'oligarchie. Il faut que… »**

Ivan leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, soupirant, et le réembrassa.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était l'ombre derrière eux qui l'avait suivi jusque dans cette ruelle sombre et qui venait de s'en aller, le cœur en miettes.

* * *

 _* : Le mark est la monnaie de l'époque en Allemagne_

 _** : Le SAP est le nom du parti socialiste allemand_

 _*** : "Mon amour" en russe_

 _J'l'ai trouvé très chiant, ce premier chapitre (mais bon, faut bien poser le décor). Vivement la romance et l'action._

 _Voilà, conclusion : Yao est à fond dans la politique et Ivan est plus simple à vivre. ET LA PERSONNE MYSTÉRIEUSE A LA FIN, OH MON DIEU, ON SE DEMANDE TOUS QUI C'EST, LE SUSPENSE EST INSOUTENABLE. Le premier qui trouve aura un cookie._


	2. Blessure

_Bon, je vois que ça plaît alors je continue .3. Merci encore à ceux qui ont reviewé, les Guests aussi 3 Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas ! ~  
_

 _Ici, on en apprend un peu plus sur Arthur et Alfred (et notre bébé Mattie qui a réussi à s'incruster un chouïa)._

 _Et attention, y a un tout petit paragraphe un peu trash avec une description de blessure dans les dernières lignes_

* * *

 **« Où étais-tu ? »**

La voix d'Arthur, stricte et sans appel, figea Alfred sur place. Le jeune homme avait essayé de rentrer chez lui discrètement et arborait maintenant un visage blême, face à son père qui l'attendait visiblement de pied ferme depuis quelques temps. Le patriarche était debout devant la porte, les bras croisés et une expression sévère déformant ses traits. Alfred soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux et incontrôlé.

 **« Nulle part… Je me promenais.**

 **\- Où ça ?**

 **\- Au Friesenviertel* avec Matthew. Nous sommes passés voir quelques amis.**

 **\- A une heure aussi tardive ?**

 **\- On a pas vu l'heure passer.**

 **\- Mh… »**

Arthur avait l'air peu convaincu mais n'ajouta rien. Alfred se contenta de ce mensonge un peu trop facile pour ses capacités d'acteur, il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur son frère Matthew pour le couvrir si leur père avait l'idée de lui poser des questions.

En réalité, le jeune homme s'était rendu dans les bas quartiers, ayant suivi l'un des employés de l'usine de son père pendant que celui-ci rentrait chez lui. C'était plus fort que lui. Il avait beaucoup de curiosité et une soif d'apprendre intarissable sur le prolétariat, et le russe qu'il avait choisi pour cible paraissait… Intéressant. Et ce rien qu'en y jetant un coup d'œil. Et pourquoi pas s'en rapprocher et en faire un ami ?

La différence de classes ne lui posait pas de problèmes et de toute façon, il ne comptait pas reprendre l'entreprise Kirkland. Il voulait se libérer de ces chaînes, être libre de faire ce qu'il voulait et qu'on ne lui impose pas son avenir. Prendre la vie comme elle venait, même si l'avenir lui apparaissait flou et incertain. Une vie de bohémien, en quelques sortes. Il n'aimait pas la perspective d'une vie bien rangée et cadrée avec une femme, des enfants – le plus possible pour servir l'Empire – et des employés soumis, avec un avenir aussi stable et morose que son compte en banque et qui se dessinerait naturellement sous ses yeux sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Malheureusement, c'était une chose que son père ne pouvait pas comprendre. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se détourna de son fils d'un geste méprisant et ouvrit le tiroir de l'un de ses meubles en marbre pour en sortir une petite boîte rectangulaire en bois strié de fins symboles dessinés avec la pointe d'un couteau et quelques mots en langue inconnue et oubliée.

Un héritage colonial auquel Arthur tenait beaucoup. Plymouth, Massachusetts, 1634. D'après la légende familiale, leur ancêtre aurait récupéré cette boîte sur le corps d'un amérindien après lui avoir troué la tête avec sa baïonnette. Il y avait encore plein d'histoires comme celle-ci, bien sympathiques, qui hantaient le passé de leur famille.

Arthur ouvrit délicatement la boîte pour en sortir la longue tige fine dont se servent les fumeurs d'opium, les doigts légèrement tremblants sous l'effet du manque qui pesait. Une allumette, une flamme et la fumée s'engouffrait déjà entre les lèvres du britannique. Alfred grimaça, se détournant pour éviter l'odeur.

 **« Vous ne devriez pas** , souffla-t-il, osant à peine hausser le ton.

 **\- Je sais mais il faut qu'on parle de choses qui vont t'énerver et j'ai besoin d'être détendu pour ne pas te crier dessus.**

 **\- Quelles choses ? »**

Arthur soupira en écrasant dans le cendrier la tige à moitié dévorée par les flammes.

 **« Les conditions de ton héritage. Je me fais vieux, Alfred, et bientôt je ne serais plus là. J'attends que tu gagne en maturité, que tu arrête de pratiquer le coït à droite à gauche et que tu épouse une femme.**

Alfred serra les dents, même s'il ne s'énerva pas tout de suite. En effet, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

 **\- Je suis encore jeune et vous aussi. Il y a d'autres choses, beaucoup plus importantes…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Alfred. Je ne te léguerais rien si ton avenir est incertain. Il n'y a pas que la scierie qui est en jeu, il y a l'entreprise coloniale en Inde et tous les bénéfices du marché de nègres que la famille tenait entre Londres et l'Amérique. Matthew a le même âge que toi et il est déjà marié avec deux enfants.**

 **\- Avec Julchen. Oui je sais… »**

Arthur s'assit ensuite, faisant signe à son fils de faire de même. Il le sentait tendu et prêt à fuir le plus vite possible pour esquiver la discussion qui s'imposait.

 **« En parlant de la scierie… Je pense renvoyer certains fauteurs de trouble.**

 **\- Wang Yao ?**

L'interrogation était sortie toute seule. C'était le premier nom qui était apparu dans la tête d'Alfred en entendant ''fauteurs de trouble''.

 **\- Entre autres, oui. Je vais devoir leur annoncer une baisse du salaire s'ils continuent de travailler aussi lentement… Je vais leur dire.**

 **\- Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront et qu'ils le prendront très bien. »**

–

 **« Pardon ?! Mais a ce prix-là, on ne va même plus pouvoir vivre !** **C'est hors de question !** S'insurgea aussitôt Yao, dès que la nouvelle fut passée.

Et il ne fut pas le seul, un flot de protestations parcourut l'assistance, seuls les plus découragés se taisaient.

 **\- Vous ne travaillez pas assez vite** , lâcha Arthur sur un ton sans appel. **J'avais demandé 190 planches à la fin du mois et je n'en ai eu que 150.** **Vous êtes incapables de vous tenir au quota minimum.**

 **\- 190, c'est impossible** , tenta Gilbert. **A moins d'enlever les mesures de sécurité, c'est ce qui nous ralentit.**

 **\- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de…**

 **\- C'est hors de question que vous arrêtiez de nous payer parce qu'on** **perd du temps à utiliser** **des protections que VOUS avez installé ! On est pas des esclaves !** Argumenta Yao, pas prêt de lâcher le morceau.

 **\- Je suis désolé. »**

Ce fut la conclusion de leur patron avant qu'il ne reparte dans son bureau sous les huées et les cris de protestation. Un brouhaha assez impressionnant résonna dans toute l'usine en moins de dix minutes.

 **« Je reviens** , soupira Ivan qui était l'un de ceux trop dépités pour protester. Et qui avait mal à la tête à force de supporter tout ce remue-ménage. **Je vais nous pointer, on a oublié de le faire à la pause déjeuner.**

 **\- D'accord Vanya… »**

Tandis que le russe quittait la salle, Yao soupira en pestant à voix basse des injures en chinois, reprenant le travail là où il l'avait laissé avant l'annonce de Kirkland. Il souleva un morceau de tronc pour le poser sur la table de travail et tendit mécaniquement la main pour poser le dispositif de sécurité, mais…

 **« Attend, laisse-moi faire, on ira plus vite. »**

…Gilbert l'en empêcha, posant son propre bras sur le rondin pour l'empêcher de rouler ou pivoter, laissant sa main à quelques centimètres de la scie. Yao frissonna d'effroi en imaginant ce qui pourrait se passer s'il se ratait.

 **« Tu es sûr de toi… ?**

 **\- On perd un temps fou avec ce dispositif. On ira trois fois plus vite comme ça.**

 **\- Bon très bien. »**

Et il activa la scie.

–

Ivan sortit de la salle principale de l'usine, terminant dans un long couloir. Il retira le foulard qu'il avait enroulé autour du bas de son visage pour se protéger des éclats de bois et sa veste, et se dirigea vers le tableau d'appel pour se pointer lui-même ainsi que ses deux amis. Alors qu'il saisissait la craie pour mettre une petite croix en face de leurs noms, un raclement de gorge l'interpella. Il tourna la tête, et se perdit à nouveau dans les houles de l'océan. Alfred.

 **« Je suis désolé de ce qui se passe** , soupira le jeune aristocrate qui semblait réellement embarrassé – ou alors il jouait parfaitement bien la comédie. **On essaye de trouver une solution rapidement.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous justifier, je ne vous en veux pas particulièrement »,** Souffla Ivan.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, tandis que la tension montait. C'était la première fois qu'Ivan avait un semblant de vraie discussion avec lui. Maintenant qu'il l'entendait… C'est vrai qu'il avait un accent étrange, Alfred. Tout sauf britannique.

 **« Mais tout le monde ne l'a pas aussi bien pris que vous** , répondit Alfred en riant un peu nerveusement.

 **\- Je n'ai pas dit que je le prenais bien, seulement que ce n'était pas de votre faute.**

 **\- Ah… »**

Nouveau blanc. Ça commençait à devenir réellement pesant pour Ivan. Mais comme Alfred ne savait pas lire l'atmosphère et ne capta pas la gêne apparente de son interlocuteur, il reprit.

 **« Ça fait un petit bout de temps que je vous observe. Vous travaillez avec un tel acharnement…**

 **\- Vous m'espionnez ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! Vous attirez mon regard. Je ne le contrôle pas. »**

Le russe sentit ses joues chauffer, ne sachant pas dans quel sens il devait prendre cette phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre, au juste, ce pseudo-américain ?

 **« Je… C'est gentil, j'imagine…**

 **\- Je vous vois aussi quand vous m'observez »** , affirma le blond en affichant un sourire tout à fait charmant. Peut être même un peu trop.

Ivan se sentait sur la défensive. Il allait répondre quelque chose, mais soudain, il entendit un cri.

Un cri terrible, qui lui glaça le sang. Un long hurlement de douleur, gémissant et déchirant, suivi de cris d'effroi de la part d'autres personnes autour. Ivan se sentit défaillir, sur le coup. Il savait exactement ce qui venait de se passer au vu des bruits de machine qui s'arrêtaient précipitamment de tourner et des hurlements d'une seule et même personne qui n'en finissaient pas. C'était ce qu'il redoutait depuis qu'il travaillait dans cette usine de malheur : Quelqu'un s'était blessé. Et gravement.

Alfred avait compris aussi. Ils échangèrent un regard horrifié avant de se précipiter dans la pièce principale, où tous les ouvriers s'étaient regroupés autour de l'individu malchanceux, qui avait le bras complètement ensanglanté et la main déchiquetée, coincée entre la scie et la machine. Le sang coulait abondamment et terminait sa course jusqu'au sol, formant une mare pourpre et collante. Et cet individu, Ivan le connaissait parfaitement bien.

 **« GILBERT ! »**

* * *

 _* : C'était un quartier bourgeois de la ville de Cologne_

 _Je sais, ça fait mal :c_


	3. Changement

_Je devais publier ce chapitre mercredi mais c'est l'anniversaire de ma femme aujourd'hui alors puisqu'elle l'a demandé, le voici en avance ~  
_

* * *

 **« C'est quoi encore tout ce boucan ? Remettez vous au… Oh… »**

Arthur Kirkland se figea, livide, en voyant que tout le monde dans la salle avait les yeux ostensiblement fixés sur le même point : Gilbert, gisant à-demi sur le sol en gémissant de douleur, se tenant le bras et ce qu'il restait de sa main gauche. Le britannique reprit cependant rapidement ses esprits, ravalant sa salive et repoussant son dégoût au fond de son esprit, avant de pousser l'accumulation d'ouvriers pour se frayer un chemin.

 **« Poussez-vous, bon sang ! Laissez-le respirer ! Alfred, appelle un docteur ! »**

Tandis que le jeune homme se ruait dehors, vers l'hôpital qui était à deux pâtés de maison, Arthur s'accroupit dans la flaque de sang et releva délicatement Gilbert en position assise, l'inquiétude se lisant dans ses émeraudes qui papillonnaient entre le bras charcuté et la table de travail, se demandant visiblement comment il avait fait pour en arriver là.

 **« Comment c'est arrivé ?**

 **\- On a enlevé la sécurité pour aller plus vite,** soupira Yao, qui tremblait littéralement sous l'effet de la nervosité. **Au bout d'un moment, on est tombé sur un tronc un peu trop mousseux, le bras de Gilbert a glissé et il est passé sous la scie…**

Arthur se releva brusquement, fusillant le chinois du regard. Pour une fois, celui-ci ne broncha pas et ne se rebella pas, peinant à soutenir son regard furieux.

 **\- Vous n'êtes décidément que des idiots et des imprudents.**

 **\- Tout ça c'est de votre faute** , souffla Yao pour se défendre. **C'est vous qui avez demandé une accélération de la production.**

 **\- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de vous sacrifier. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous et vos dérapages, Wang. Vous êtes renvoyé. Et Beilschmidt aussi. »**

Après la sentence, claire et tranchante comme une lame, le silence se fit. Yao écarquilla les yeux, la bouche à demi ouverte, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Mais la réalité lui avait arraché les mots de la bouche. Une colère sourde s'empara progressivement de lui et il serra furieusement les poings, avant de cracher sur le sol juste aux pieds d'Arthur.

 **« Alors c'est comme ça ? Vous nous exploitez et quand on devient un poids mort par votre faute, vous nous foutez dehors sans assumer les conséquences ?**

 **\- Sortez d'ici.**

 **\- Très bien. Viens, Vanya, on s'en va d'ici ! »**

Ivan ne réagit pas au début, ne pouvant que regarder Yao soulever Gilbert en tenant son bras encore valide, impuissant. Au même moment, Alfred revint en vitesse avec le docteur, haletant et transpirant d'avoir couru. Ivan soupira et se mordit furieusement la lèvre, hésitant.

 **« Vanya, on s'en va !** Répéta Yao un peu plus brusquement, le faisant réagir.

 **\- Attendez au moins qu'on soigne votre ami** , soupira Arthur alors que son fils s'asseyait et reprenait son souffle.

 **\- Oui, on pourra pas le faire nous-même** , argumenta Ivan tandis que Gilbert se faisait ausculter méticuleusement.

Au bout d'à peine trente secondes, le médecin afficha un air grave.

 **« C'est en train de s'infecter. Quelqu'un peut aller chercher de l'eau et de l'alcool ?**

Un ouvrier s'exécuta.

 **\- Et les autres, sortez. Ouste, je ne veux personne dans mes pattes ! »**

Ivan sentait qu'il était en train de tourner de l'œil. A la demande du médecin qui fut une réelle bénédiction pour lui, il se dépêcha de sortir, talonné de près par Yao. Il s'appuya contre un mur, sentant sa tête tourner et son cœur pulser beaucoup plus rapidement que la normale. Il était choqué de ce qu'il avait vu. Et dégoûté. Et il avait peur pour Gilbert. C'était beaucoup trop de sentiments d'un coup.

Yao posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le stabiliser, murmurant quelques paroles contre son oreille pour le calmer.

 **« Calme-toi, àirén*… Respire, wǒ zài zhèlǐ**. Ça va aller pour Gil, il est solide. Il va s'en sortir.**

 **\- On va faire comment… Il peut plus travailler, on doit de l'argent au parti et on est à sec…**

 **-** **On va s'en sorti** **r** , répéta-t-il. **On s'en est toujours sortis. On a jamais eu besoin de ce dictateur aux gros sourcils et son fils le colon.**

Ivan ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement en entendant ces surnoms que donnait le chinois.

 **\- Pose ta lettre de démission et viens avec moi, Vanya… On ira ailleurs, on voyagera comme tu le souhaitais, là où on est encore jamais allés. En Grèce, en Inde, en Amérique Latine, en France… Tu as toujours adoré la France.**

 **\- C'est vrai…**

 **\- Et on ne travaillera plus à outrance comme c'est le cas ici. On aura plus de temps rien que tous les deux… »**

A ces trois derniers mots, son ton de voix s'était fait plus langoureux et son corps s'était collé contre le sien de manière érotique, comme pour sceller une promesse silencieuse. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles du russe hypnotisé par son amant et, n'y tenant plus, il agrippa ses hanches et captura ses lèvres et sa langue pour la faire danser avec la sienne.

Yao gémissait discrètement contre sa bouche, mouvant ses hanches contre les siennes, réveillant volontairement une excitation enfouie depuis quelques semaines qui réchauffa instantanément le corps d'Ivan. Il laissa glisser ses mains fines le long du dos large du russe, faisant terminer leur course au niveau du bas de sa chemise qu'il avait au préalable fait rentrer dans son pantalon pour la tirer et faire passer ses mains en dessous, caressant la peau calleuse de son dos.

Ivan rit de son impatience mais le repoussa gentiment malgré l'envie qui montait, embrassant une dernière fois ses lèvres pour faire bonne figure.

 **« Pas ici, petit impatient. »**

Yao afficha une moue adorable sans s'en rendre compte mais sembla accepter cette condition, même s'il quémanda par esprit de rébellion un dernier baiser, qu'Ivan lui accorda.

Au moment où Alfred sortait à son tour de la grande salle, bien évidemment, sinon c'est pas drôle.

En le voyant, Ivan réagit au quart de tour et s'écarta de son homologue chinois. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si leur proximité pile à ce moment n'était due qu'à un malheureux hasard, comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

Mais leurs joues rouges, leurs lèvres gercées et leurs vêtements froissés ne laissaient aucune place au doute et Alfred n'étant pas plus con que vous et moi, il avait rapidement compris à quoi ses deux ex-salariés s'adonnaient.

Mais Alfred ne dit rien. Il fit semblant de ne s'être rendu compte de rien.

 **« Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, j'espère que vous ne vous en irez pas. Vous êtes un élément essentiel »**

Déclara le blond en affichant un grand sourire, s'adressant évidemment à Ivan et ignorant Yao qui le regardait comme s'il allait lui refiler la peste.

 **« A lundi j'espère ! »**

Ajouta Alfred avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et reprendre son chemin. Ivan le suivit des yeux tout le long sans parvenir à s'en détacher, sans voir le sourire mesquin qu'affichait Yao.

 **« Tch, le mini Kirkland… Il me sort par les yeux, celui-là. Il drague tout ce qui bouge à l'usine.**

Sans savoir pourquoi, le russe se sentit mal en entendant ça.

 **\- Ah bon… ?**

 **\- Ah oui, tout le monde en parle. Lisa, Esther et Gretchen sont déjà passées dans ses draps, cette semaine. Il ne respecte vraiment rien ni personne.**

 **\- Oh… »**

Ça n'allait pas. Ça ne convenait pas à Ivan, qui se sentait étrangement trahi. Il savait peu de choses sur Alfred, au fond, il avait peut-être eu tort de se fabriquer une image de lui, de le cristalliser à ce point, pensant qu'il n'avait aucun défaut. Quel naïf il faisait, là tout de suite… Il s'était visiblement trompé sur lui.

 **« Tu sais, t'as pas obligé de nous suivre tout de suite, avec Gilbert, si tu n'es pas prêt. On peut attendre encore une semaine.**

 **\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je pose ma lettre de démission.**

 **\- Quand ça ?**

Discrètement, le russe jeta un regard haineux en direction de la sortie où Alfred avait disparu quelques secondes auparavant.

 **\- Ce soir. »**

* * *

 _* : Mon amour_

 _** : Je suis là_

 _Et ça part en couille. Et ce n'est que le début 8D_


	4. Retrouvailles

_Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre, j'ai juste le temps de publier celui-ci avant de repartir, j'ai pas pu tous vous répondre :c_

 _J'espère que celui-ci sera tout aussi plaisant ~_

* * *

 _ **Élections législatives de 1877**_

 **« Le capitalisme a dépouillé de leur auréole toutes les activités qui passaient jusque-là pour vénérables et qu'on considérait avec un saint respect. Le médecin, le juriste, le prêtre, le poète, le savant, elle en a fait des salariés à ses gages. Le capitalisme a déchiré le voile de sentimentalité qui recouvrait les relations de famille et les a réduites à n'être que de simples rapports d'argent. Le capitalisme est un fléau et c'est pourquoi nous, l'opposition principale, nous lutterons sans cesse et sans relâche pour supprimer ce parasite de notre existence. N'oubliez pas, vous voterez pour un programme, pas pour une personne. Vous voterez pour votre avenir et celui de vos femmes et vos enfants. »** * **  
**

Yao se recula du micro et salua l'assemblée, sous un tonnerre de sifflements admiratifs et d'applaudissements. Un petit sourire discret fendit son visage. Il était confiant pour ces élections. Seul Ivan gardait les bras croisés, l'air un peu boudeur.

Ça faisait deux ans que le russe avait posé sa lettre de démission et qu'ils avaient quitté la ville de Cologne pour venir s'installer un peu plus au nord de la Westphalie, à Düsseldorf. Ils ne s'étaient pas foulés, c'était la grande ville la plus proche de Cologne. Mais ils étaient encore à des années-lumières d'avoir les moyens de voyager plus loin. Au moins, ils avaient un nouveau travail, mieux rémunéré, dans une fabrique de lunettes. Ça ne plaisait pas à Ivan, pour des raisons assez évidentes et étranges en même temps : Son travail lui rappelait Alfred. Avant il n'y faisait pas attention, mais maintenant qu'il était devenu un expert en binocles, il se rappelait sans aucun problèmes et avec une netteté parfaite dans son esprit de celles du fis de son ancien patron, qui étaient un peu trop tordues et lui enserraient légèrement trop la tête. Il avait dû les changer, depuis.

En fait, tout et n'importe quoi lui rappelait Alfred et les dernières discussions embarrassantes et ambiguës qu'ils avaient eues avant qu'Ivan parte définitivement, son sac sur les épaules, mais même s'il avait rempli celui-ci de pierres, il aurait pesé beaucoup moins lourd que son cœur.. D'un côté, ça l'agaçait que le jeune blond soit constamment dans ses pensées. Et d'un autre, ça il s'était rendu compte de l'attirance qu'il avait pour lui. Et c'était tant mieux. En restant dans le flou, il aurait eu plus de mal à se débarrasser de ce sentiment.

Yao se rapprocha de lui, splendide et victorieux, et Ivan se força quand même à sourire. Certaines choses n'avaient pas changé, en deux ans. Mais pas Yao. Lui, il avait définitivement changé.

 **« Tu n'applaudis pas ?** S'enquit le chinois en posant un bras le long de ses épaules, qu'il haussa pour le déloger.

 **\- Tu aurais pu écrire ton propre discours au lieu de te contenter de recopier l'œuvre de Marx.**

 **\- Oh, c'est bon. Je leur dit ce qu'ils veulent entendre. »**

Ivan soupira et se détourna de lui pour sortir. Il ne restera pas pour la soirée wursts/bières. Yao le suivit à l'extérieur en soupirant.

 **« Eh, c'est bon. On ne va pas encore s'engueuler pour des futilités.**

 **\- Je suis juste fatigué. Va t'amuser, tu me rejoindras cette nuit ou demain matin comme d'habitude.**

 **\- Je préfère m'amuser avec toi… »**

Ivan laissa échapper un cri de surprise en se sentant brusquement plaqué contre un mur. On était loin de la douceur et de la timidité qu'il avait connu et qui l'avait charmé chez Yao. Il lui manquait, le temps où ils prenaient le temps de faire l'amour entre un matelas et une couverture, tendrement et amoureusement, et pas à la va-vite entre deux rues sales. Tout le dégoûtait en lui, désormais.

 **« Pas ici et pas ce soir** , soupira-t-il en le repoussant. Et pas pour la forme, cette fois.

 **\- T'es rabat-joie, décidément. »**

Yao consentit finalement à le lâcher et le laisser tranquille. Ivan le regarda partir, lassé, avant de reprendre le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait beau vivre dans ces quartiers depuis deux ans, ils étaient encore plus dangereux que ceux de Cologne. Valait mieux pas y traîner pendant la nuit. En traversant la petite ruelle habituelle qui séparait sa humble demeure du pub où son parti avait l'habitude de se réunir, il fut témoin d'une bagarre comme il y en a tant. Sûrement un règlement de compte, se dit-il, s'apprêtant à enjamber les bagarreurs et reprendre son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Mais pas cette fois.

 **« Allez-y, les gars, défoncez-moi ce sale bourgeois ! Il n'a rien à faire ici !**

 **\- Don't touch me, you fuckin… »**

La fin de sa phrase fut interrompue par un coup de pied bien placé en pleine figure, mais Ivan en avait assez entendu pour reconnaître la victime.

 _Alfred._

C'était définitivement surréaliste, il sentit son coeur et son esprit s'affoler, il avait reconnu cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Il ne passa donc pas sa chemin comme toute personne sensée l'aurait fait, et revint rapidement en arrière.

Un mot, un geste de trop, et il se retrouvait mêlé entre ces corps déjà écorchés. Grâce à la force qu'il avait gagnée à force de soulever des charges lourdes, il n'eut – presque – aucun mal à déloger le blond de l'emprise des deux hommes qui en avaient fait leur souffre-douleur.

Une engueulade, des insultes, un avertissement, et l'affaire était close. Mais Alfred était dans un état déplorable : Vêtements déchirés, bleus partout sur le corps, visage en sang.

 **« Alfred, ça va ?**

 **\- Ngh… Come on, fight me… Motherfucker, I… »**

Ah… Et apparemment, il n'était pas tout à fait conscient de ce qui lui arrivait : Il continuait de donner des faibles coups de poings dans le vide en l'insultant d'une voix pâteuse. Ivan attrapa son bras en soupirant et le tint par la taille pour le maintenir debout et le faire marcher pour éviter qu'il s'écroule. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il le touchait, la sensation était grisante.

Il eut juste à traverser la rue et le traîner un peu dans les escaliers. Une fois arrivé dans son appartement, il l'assit sur son lit et lui donna un verre d'eau et un tissu mouillé pour apaiser ses blessures. Puis il prit le temps de s'asseoir en face de lui et attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Alfred commença à papillonner des yeux un peu partout autour de lui, comme s'il se demandait où il avait atterri. Lorsqu'il eut son hôte dans son champ de vision, il écarquilla les yeux. Ivan se demanda soudainement si le blond allait le reconnaître. Ça faisait plus de deux ans… C'est très long…

 **« I… Ivan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Ah, il le tutoyait maintenant. C'était nouveau, ça.

 **\- Je te retourne la question. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les bas quartiers ? L'aristocratie est devenue trop ennuyeuse pour toi ?**

 **\- Non, figure-toi que je me suis perdu.**

 **\- Cologne est à cent kilomètres, comment tu as fait ton compte ?**

 **\- On est plus à Cologne depuis avant-hier, avec daddy. L'histoire de Gilbert a fait le tour de la ville, plus personne ne veut venir travailler à la scierie et le chiffre d'affaire s'est écroulé. On a mis la clé sous la porte.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que vous venez faire à Düsseldorf ?**

 **\- Ma mère a une maison de campagne ici, alors on est venus s'y installer. Ce sera plus facile pour se consacrer pleinement au marché qu'on tient en Amérique.**

 **\- Des scieries en Amérique… ?**

 **\- Ben non, le marché d'esclaves. »**

Le côté communiste d'Ivan le fit tiquer et réagir aussitôt, il commença à fuir son regard et se triturer nerveusement les mains. Il ne savait pas qu'Alfred était destiné à ce genre de commerce. Des êtres humains traités ainsi… Ça le touchait énormément.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** S'enquit Alfred, inquiet de sa réaction.

 **\- Rien. Je ne cautionne pas l'esclavage, c'est tout.**

 **\- Ah… Les cocos et leur sensibilité humaine…** S'esclaffa le blond, avant de s'arrêter d'un coup et grimacer. **Ah… Ma tête…**

 **\- Tu as bu** , devina aussitôt le russe.

 **\- Je suis content de te voir. Tu m'as énormément manqué. »**

Ivan ne répondit pas, le fixant comme s'il était face à un extraterrestre. Ça sortait d'où, ça ?

 **« Je euh… Je suis content de te voir aussi… J'imagine.**

 **\- Tu vis seul ici ? Tu ne traînes plus avec l'autre chinois ?**

 **\- Qui ça, Yao ? Bien sûr que si. Il rentre plus tard dans la soirée.**

Est-ce que c'était de la déception qu'il venait de voir passer dans ses beaux yeux bleus ?

 **-** **Tu ne devrais pas rester** , ajouta assez rapidement Ivan.

 **\- Oui, je pense aussi… »**

Le russe voulait mettre fin le plus vite possible à cette ambiance qui s'alourdissait et commençait sérieusement à peser. Il raccompagna l'aristocrate jusque devant sa porte.

 **« Ne te perds pas en rentrant chez toi. Et fais attention.**

 **\- On se reverra ?** Murmura le blond, si doucement qu'il ne faillit pas l'entendre.

 **\- Si le hasard le veut.**

 **\- Demain soir ? Au bar du Schwarze Kohle ?**

 **\- Alfred… Je ne suis pas sûr que…**

 **\- C'est parfait. Alors à demain. »**

Ivan aurait voulu refuser. Il aurait dû refuser. Mais comment aurait-il pu dire non face à un tel sourire ? Il se découvrait une faiblesse irrésistible face à Alfred.

 **« D… D'accord. Demain soir. Très bien, j'y serais. »**

Le sourire de l'anglo-saxon s'agrandit, et le russe tendit fébrilement sa main vers lui pour lui dire au revoir. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, le blond se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ou plutôt le coin des lèvres.

Il se sentit rougir comme le drapeau de son parti lorsque le blond se recula, avant de murmurer un dernier « a demain » et disparaître dans les escaliers. Ivan se toucha la joue, l'air hébété, avant d'afficher un sourire idiot.

Il aurait vraiment, vraiment dû refuser.

* * *

 _* : Yao a tout simplement plagié dans son discours des paragraphes entiers du Manifeste du Parti Communiste, en remplaçant "la bourgeoisie" par "le capitalisme"_


	5. Déclaration

_Coucou, on est mercredi 8D_

 _Encore une fois, merci à ceux qui lisent, ceux qui suivent, ceux qui mettent de reviews 3_

* * *

Finalement, Ivan y était allé. Plus ou moins contre la volonté de sa propre conscience, mais il y était allé. C'était mal, mais il ressentait vraiment le besoin de se bouger et de revoir cet américain qui l'agaçait, l'intriguait, le rendait pantelant sous la force des sentiments et savait se faire sublimer à ses yeux.

Le bar où il lui avait donné rendez-vous n'était pas du tout le genre d'endroit où Ivan avait l'habitude de se rendre ; il était en plein cœur du quartier des artistes, c'était celui où les peintres, les musiciens, les philosophes, les écrivains – bourgeois pour la grande majorité – et les académiciens se rejoignaient. Il était assez surpris de savoir qu'Alfred fréquentait ce milieu.

Le cliché s'accentua lorsque, en poussant la porte du bar, il l'aperçut à une table, sûrement avec un ami à lui, en train de lire des vers avec un verre d'absinthe devant lui. Depuis quand s'intéressait-il à la poésie, au juste ? Les mains fourrées dans les poches de son grand manteau, il se rapprocha pour l'écouter lire. Il reconnut sans aucune peine la langue française.

« _C'est un trou de verdure où chante une rivière,  
Accrochant follement aux herbes des haillons  
D'argent ; où le soleil, de la montagne fière,  
Luit : c'est un petit val qui mousse de rayons._

Ivan tira une chaise et s'assit à sa table en souriant légèrement, reconnaissant sans problème l'auteur de ces vers. Il prit la suite du poème, sans avoir besoin de jeter un seul coup d'œil à la feuille.

 _\- Un soldat jeune, bouche ouverte, tête nue,  
Et la nuque baignant dans le frais cresson bleu,  
Dort ; il est étendu dans l'herbe, sous la nue,  
Pâle dans son lit vert où la lumière pleut._

Alfred se tourna vers lui et afficha un grand sourire. Sans quitter l'ombre de ses yeux, Ivan continua le récit, mais désormais en chœur avec lui.

 _\- Les pieds dans les glaïeuls, il dort. Souriant comme  
Sourirait un enfant malade, il fait un somme :  
Nature, berce-le chaudement : il a froid._

 _Les parfums ne font pas frissonner sa narine ;_  
 _Il dort dans le soleil, la main sur sa poitrine,_  
 _Tranquille. Il a deux trous rouges au côté droit. »_

 **« Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à la poésie française** , s'amusa le blond avant de retirer le morceau de sucre pour boire son absinthe.

 **\- C'est la France en elle-même qui m'intéresse. Et Rimbaud est un artiste qui dépasse le génie, sa poésie est un enrichissement indispensable et je ne pouvais pas l'éluder… Et toi, je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux poètes maudits.**

 **-** **Parce que je suis aussi maudit que lui »** , répondit Alfred en haussant les épaules, sans donner plus de détails. La lueur de tristesse dans son regard en disait déjà beaucoup.

Ivan sentait qu'il allait rester ici à discuter avec lui encore un bout de temps. En tout cas, il le voulait. Il commanda une vodka, même s'il n'avait pas d'argent pour la payer. C'était un prétexte.

 **« A ce point ? Tu iras en Enfer ?** Demanda-t-il au blond, amusé par cette révélation.

 **\- Oui et je t'y emmènerais.**

Il éclata de rire.

 **\- Et si je refuse** **?**

 **\- C'est Yao qui t'y tireras.**

 **\- Rofl… Pourquoi Yao ?**

 **\- Oh, Ivan… Je le sais bien que vous n'êtes pas que de simples amis. Je sais tout. »**

Le russe se crispa sur sa bouteille, blanc comme un linge. Il savait qu'Alfred les avaient plus ou moins surpris en train de se bécoter mais il pensait qu'ils avaient réussi à être discrets… Si Alfred le savait, il n'était peut être pas le seul…

 **« Je n'ai rien dit et je ne dirais rien !** Ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant qu'il avait fait paniquer le russe.

 **\- J… Je sais bien…**

 **\- D'ailleurs, comment il va depuis deux ans ?**

 **\- Il va très bien. Il s'est présenté aux législatives pas plus tard que hier.**

 **\- Et votre ami Gilbert ?**

 **\- Oh lui… Il fait comme il peut. C'est pas facile avec un bras en moins.**

 **\- Hm… »**

Alfred sembla réfléchir un instant, regardant le fond de son verre comme s'il allait y trouver la réponse à la grande question sur la vie, l'univers et le reste. Et non, je ne parle pas de 42.

 **« Un autre verre, s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Oui, moi aussi. »**

* * *

Ils ressortirent du bar à une heure assez tardive. L'air frais de l'extérieur fit du bien à Ivan qui mourait de chaud et dont la tête commençait à peser lourd. Il avait un peu trop bu et il le savait. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'état d'Alfred, qui avait apparemment l'alcool joyeux et sautillait partout, infatigable, en racontant un tas de choses invraisemblables.

 **« …Et je retournerais en Amérique, et je serais tellement riche que j'achèterais une ville… Non… Un État entier ! Et on régnera ensemble, toi et moi !**

 **\- Hors de question, tu ne m'emmèneras jamais dans ce pays de tarés.**

 **\- Oh, si ! Et puis on régnera sur le monde et rien ni personne ne pourra nous en empêcher ! Ni nous séparer ! Ni mon père, ni Yao, ni personne !**

 **\- Mais tu lui reproche quoi, ce pauvre Yao ?** Rit-il, portant ce qu'il restait de sa bouteille à sa bouche.

 **\- Oh Ivan… Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? »**

Alfred prit soudainement un air beaucoup plus grave, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était en train de parler de choses sérieuses, avec une telle désinvolture… Ivan eut l'air un peu inquiet de ce changement radical.

 **« Alfred… ?**

 **\- Je suis amoureux de toi. Je… Je t'ai trouvé spécial depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, je t'ai différencié de tous les autres crasseux de cette usine. Dès le début, j'ai eu envie de batailler pour toi, de te faire sortir de cet enfer et partir avec toi, genre... Genre comme Rimbaud l'a fait avec Verlaine, je voulais que tu détourne les yeux de Yao parce que clairement il ne te méritait pas, il était trop snob et égoïste et tu étais trop aveuglé par tes sentiments pour t'en rendre compte ! Je voulais t'aimer à la française parce que je sais que tu adores ça, je voulais que tu voies comment c'est chez moi à Plymouth et que l'Amérique c'est pas si terrible que ça, vraiment. Je serais devenu communiste pour toi, je t'aurais suivi où que tu ailles et…**

Il s'emmêla soudain les pieds en pleine tirade et faillit tomber, avant de se rattraper à un poteau et se tenir la tête en grimaçant.

 **\- Et tu as beaucoup trop picolé pour ce soir** , conclut Ivan, en apparence indifférent mais, intérieurement, tellement troublé qu'il se retrouva paralysé pendant quelques secondes.

 **\- Tu me crois pas…**

 **\- Si, si…**

 **\- Alors tu m'aimes pas…**

 **\- On en reparlera. »**

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser. Qu'il lui dise tout ça faisait exploser son cœur de joie, il réalisait que ces mots, il les attendait, il voulait les entendre depuis un bout de temps. Et en même temps, il aurait préféré qu'il soit parfaitement sobre et parfaitement sérieux pour lui dire ça. Et il aurait préféré ne pas entendre les rumeurs qui couraient sur cet ange blond lorsqu'il travaillait encore à Cologne : _«_ _Il drague tout ce qu'il bouge à l'usine », « il ne respecte ni rien ni personne »_ …

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il aurait envoyé bouler Yao définitivement pour ce type qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Mais il était perdu, vagabondant dans la nuit, le brouillard matinal déjà présent dans son cerveau.

* * *

 **« T'étais où ? »**

Ivan soupira et roula des yeux, passant devant Yao sans lui répondre. Celui-ci lui attrapa brusquement le bras pour le faire se retourner vers lui, semblant oublier pendant quelques secondes qu'Ivan était beaucoup plus fort que lui physiquement et pouvait le repousser et l'écraser comme une mouche sans aucun effort.

 **« Ça te regarde pas** , lâcha sèchement le russe en se dégageant de son emprise.

 **\- J'pense que si, justement. Hier soir quelqu'un est venu – je le sais, tu lui as servi un verre et tu as oublié de le cacher. Et ce soir, bizarrement, tu rentres à pas d'heure. Ne me prends pas pour un con.**

 **\- Tu insinues quoi, là ? »**

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, se jugeant, se fusillant du regard. Yao fut le premier à répliquer. Le ton commençait lentement mais sûrement à monter.

 **« Le parti se pose des questions et moi aussi. Tu ne viens jamais aux réunions, et quand tu veux bien nous faire l'honneur de ta présence, tu nous fait explicitement comprendre qu'on te fait chier. Tu fous ma campagne en l'air. On a pas couché ensemble depuis des mois. C'est quoi ton putain de problème, Vanya ?**

 **\- Là, c'est toi qui me fais chier.**

Soudain, la porte de l'une des chambres claqua, laissant apparaître Gilbert à moitié endormi, moitié furibond.

 **\- Vous allez la fermer ?! Y en a qui essayent de dormir ! »**

Et il retourna dans sa chambre, laissant les deux amants dans un silence de mort… Jusqu'à ce que Yao réagisse en voyant qu'Ivan s'apprêtait à fuir la discussion en le prenant par le col, les mains tremblantes et serrées si fort que ses veines ressortaient.

 **« Tu me trompes, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Mais n'importe quoi…**

 **\- Je le sais que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, arrête de me prendre pour un con !** Hurla le chinois.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**

 **\- Je te tuerais ! Je trouverais qui c'est et je vous tuerais tous les deux, putain ! »**

Ivan le gifla. Et en resta figé.

Il n'avait jamais, jamais levé la main sur lui. Mais là, il lui faisait peur ; il hurlait comme un hystérique, il ressemblait à un fou. Yao resta immobile quelques secondes, la tête penchée sur le côté, la position dans laquelle la beigne du russe l'avait mise.

 **\- J'vous crèverais…**

 **\- Pas si je te tue avant, espèce de taré. »**

Sur cette conclusion, Ivan dut bousculer son amant pour se frayer un chemin et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il s'appuya contre la porte, soufflant pour se calmer.

Il venait de se passer quoi, au juste ? Il savait vaguement que sa relation avec Yao s'était dégradée, voire même fissurée. Mais là, il réalisait à quel point ils étaient tombés bas.

Et surtout, cette sensation qui le démangeait, lui collait à la peau et ne voulait pas partir : Il avait voulu le tuer. Il _voulait_ le tuer. Yao lui pourrissait la vie, le malmenait, le fliquait et le collait. Yao était irrespectueux, se croyait supérieur et l'enfonçait un peu plus tous les jours.

Ivan voulait s'en débarrasser.

Ivan allait s'en débarrasser.


	6. Suicide

_Aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre spécial. Il est exclusivement du point de vue de Gilbert et marque la fin de la première partie de l'histoire_

 _Bonne année à tous, buvez pas trop et amusez-vous bien ~_

* * *

Gilbert en avait assez. Il en avait marre de tout.

Il passait sa vie allongé ou assis, et ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. A cause de son bras en moins, on ne le laissait pas travailler. Dans la rue, les gens le regardaient étrangement, que ce soit pour son handicap ou pour ses cheveux trop blancs et ses yeux trop rouges. Pourtant, avant, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être observé, d'être le centre du monde. Mais Gilbert avait changé.

Le regard d'autrui le dérangeait, désormais. Alors il s'isolait pour ne pas le voir. Mais même chez lui, rien n'allait comme il faut ; l'ambiance était constamment tendue, lourde et morose, et Ivan et Yao semblaient au bord de la rupture. Yao qui était concentré exclusivement sur sa petite personne, sur les élections législatives, sur son programme où il promettait monts et merveilles alors qu'il était en incapacité d'exaucer la moindre de ses promesses. Ivan qui s'était renfermé sur lui-même, travaillant d'arrache-pied toute la journée, sortant la nuit et dormant un peu constamment, et semblant de plus en plus rêveur et déconcentré.

De plus, l'albinos ne supportait pas que ses deux amis soient obligés de l'aider parce que, avec un bras en moins, il ne pouvait pas tout faire. Il se serait payé une prothèse s'il avait été riche, ou s'en serait fabriqué une s'il avait été doué. Mais il n'était aucun des deux. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose de très important dans sa vie.

Parfois, Ivan faisait l'effort cordial de rester avec lui pour discuter un peu parce que, malgré tout, Gilbert était quelqu'un qui ressentait un profond besoin de reconnaissance et d'attention. Mais Ivan n'était pas là. Ivan était absent, il pensait à autre chose et le prussien aimerait bien savoir ce qui occupait ses pensées toute la journée. Mais Ivan ne répondait pas quand il le lui demandait, il restait silencieux ou répondait quelque chose de vague.

Avant, ils se disaient tout. Il y avait un décalage. Il s'était passé quelque chose, durant ces deux années, qui avait brisé un lien qu'il pensait indestructible entre lui et ses deux amis.

Mais le jour où c'était vraiment, définitivement parti en couille pour parler vulgairement, Gilbert était dans le salon, allongé sur le canapé et dépérissant comme il le faisait 90% du temps. Il avait entendu la porte claquer, signe qu'Ivan était revenu du travail – ça ne pouvait pas être Yao, il était au siège du parti, en plein discours pour convaincre quelques électeurs sceptiques –. Gilbert s'était levé du canapé pour aller saluer son ami, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude, les gestes et le regard vide du russe l'avaient persuadé de ne pas le faire et rester derrière la porte pour l'espionner.

Ivan sortit une bouteille de vin du placard, pas n'importe laquelle. Vienne, 1867. Le vin préféré de Yao. Le cœur de Gilbert se desserra un peu, dans un regain d'espoir. Son ami était peut être en train d'organiser une sorte de soirée romantique pour faire la paix avec son chinois ?

Cependant, il déchanta rapidement lorsque Ivan sortit de sa poche une petite boîte. Il sortit de cette même boîte une petite fiole, remplie d'une sorte de poudre blanche qu'il versa dans la bouteille. Gilbert dut se frotter les yeux sauvagement pour être sûr de ne pas être en train de cauchemarder. Mais non, c'était bien la réalité. Ivan venait de mettre du cyanure* dans le vin de Yao.

 _Toi qui l'a tant aimé et chéri, à quel moment t'es-tu mis à le haïr au point de vouloir le tuer ?_ Se demanda Gilbert, qui n'aura probablement jamais le cran de poser la question à voix haute. Mais tout lui paraissait plus logique, maintenant. La rêvasserie permanente d'Ivan, c'était sûrement parce qu'il pensait depuis longtemps à ce meurtre. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là…

Ivan remit le bouchon sur la bouteille qu'il rangea soigneusement dans le placard comme s'il n'y avait pas touché. Il prit un papier, écrivit un petit mot qu'il déposa sur la table, remit son manteau et repartit. Comme ça. Gilbert trouvait ça grotesque. Complètement absurde. Ivan n'avait jamais été lâche au point de tuer dans le dos de quelqu'un. Surtout quelqu'un comme Yao, quelqu'un qu'il chérissait. En fait, il ne tuait pas tout court, il était la personnification de la compassion et la gentillesse. Et là, il fuyait comme si… Non, vraiment, c'était grotesque.

Gilbert entra dans la cuisine, près de la table, et jeta un coup d'oeil au papier qu'Ivan avait laissé pour Yao.

 _''Je suis désolé pour tout. J'espère que tu apprécieras le cadeau.''_

Gilbert nageait en plein délire devant l'ironie débordante de ces deux simples phrases.

Il ouvrit le placard d'un geste mécanique, prit la bouteille entre ses mains et l'observa. Elle semblait lui donner un défi silencieux, l'inciter à se sacrifier. Pour sauver Yao. Ou pour une raison plus profonde et égoïste. Après tout, qui le pleurerait ? Qui l'attendait ? Personne. Il se faisait peu à peu oublier. Il mourrait à petit feu, de toute façon.

Il ouvrit la bouteille, la leva dans les air comme pour trinquer avec un fantôme en face de lui, et porta le goulot à sa bouche. Il but sans reprendre son souffle, sans lésiner sur le tas. Soudain, il lâcha la bouteille qui s'écrasa au sol, se brisa en mille morceaux et répandit son liquide sur le parquet. Il se tint la gorge, hurlant un cri silencieux qui resta coincé, suffoquant. Il sentait son corps entier le brûler. Il avait mal, sa tête allait exploser, ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui.

La souffrance devenait insoutenable. Il tituba dans le salon. Son corps le lâcha, il passa à travers la fenêtre du huitième étage. Les morceaux de verre lui piquèrent le visage, les mains, le dos, mais il ne sentit rien lorsque son corps frêle toucha les pavés.

Gilbert mourut.

Le lendemain, Yao perdit les élections. Le jour d'après, il se sépara définitivement d'Ivan.

Celui d'après, le 21 décembre, il neigea pour la première fois depuis longtemps à Düsseldorf.


	7. Souvenir

_Bonjour, je suis en retard .3.  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Moscou, 1872**_

Ivan referma la lourde porte en bois massif, retirant son manteau couvert de neige pour le déposer sur la chaise à côté de l'entrée. Soupirant d'aise en sentant la chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur de la grande maison des Braginski, il posa le sac en toile qu'il avait rapporté sur la table de la salle à manger et se mit en quête de sa petite sœur Natalya.

Katyusha, l'aînée, n'était probablement pas encore rentrée. Elle travaillait au soufflage de verre jusqu'à parfois très tard dans la nuit. Mais Natalya était trop jeune pour travailler, âgée de seize ans, même si elle avait déjà les traits d'une femme et une beauté slave jalousée. Normalement, elle aurait dû sauter sur son grand frère à peine arrivé sans lui laisser le temps de respirer, et pourquoi pas réitérer sa demande en mariage. C'était une bien étrange idée qu'elle s'était mise dans la tête quand elle était toute petite, après avoir décrété que son frère était le plus bel homme de toutes les Russies et qu'elle voulait se marier avec lui plus tard. Pensant qu'elle allait abandonner cette idée avec le temps, Ivan avait laissé couler. Mais non. Natalya était toujours aussi déterminée.

 **« Nata ? Je suis rentré. Je t'ai ramené une surprise ! »** Lança son frère, pensant qu'elle ne l'avait tout simplement pas entendu rentrer.

Un sanglot lui répondit, si faible qu'il ne faillit pas l'entendre. Il venait de la chambre que l'adolescente partageait avec Katyusha. Ivan la rejoignit aussitôt, inquiet au possible.

Natalya était assise au pied de son lit, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et les bras enroulés autour. Sa tête était enfouie entre ses genoux, et étouffait ses pleurs qui secouaient son corps. Ivan fut effaré en remarquant les bleus et les plaies qu'elle avait sur les mains. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'attira dans ses bras, la sentant se raidir à son toucher.

 **« Nata… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui t'a frappé ?**

 **\- Vanya… Ça fait trois jours que tu es parti…**

 **\- Je sais… Pardonne-moi, j'ai eu énormément de choses à faire à Petrograd. Raconte-moi,** **мой солнечный луч** *.

 **\- C'est un monsieur qui donne des cours de danse pour le Bolchoï.** Il m'a dit qu'on lui avait parlé de moi, que je dansais très bien, que je pouvais participer à des concours de grand prestige et partir en Europe, il… Il voulait me voir et… Voir comment je dansais…**

Un nouveau sanglot lui brisa la voix. Ivan la serra un peu plus contre lui pour l'encourager à continuer.

 **\- Alors il… Je suis venue avant-hier danser devant lui. Il m'a dit de revenir le lendemain à quinze heures pile. Sauf que Katya a eu besoin de moi, je suis arrivée en retard, il s'est énervé, il m'a dit que j'étais qu'une femme, que je devais faire ce qu'il me disait, arriver à l'heure et me soumettre… Et… Il…**

 **\- Il t'a frappé.**

 **\- Pas seulement… »**

C'est là qu'Ivan le remarqua. A moitié caché sous le lit. Il aurait préféré ne jamais le voir : Un pot, rempli à ras bord de tissus ensanglantés. Puis de la morphine. Et deux aiguilles à coudre. Ivan sentit un haut-le-cœur le projeter légèrement en avant, mit sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un vomissement écœuré en comprenait ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire.

S'avorter. Toute seule.

 **« Il t'a violée.**

 **\- Oui mais je me suis débarrassée du bébé !** S'exclama précipitamment sa sœur en voyant l'énervement qui montait en puissance chez son frère, comme si une aura maléfique s'élevait dans son dos. Ivan était effrayant quand il s'énervait. Même pour Natalya. **Et ne fais rien ! Ne dit rien de ce que tu viens de voir !**

 **\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Il doit payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait !**

 **\- Non ! Il doit se marier avec Katya à la fin du mois et je ne veux pas la déshonorer… Vous déshonorer tous les deux…**

 **\- Ah parce que c'est Sadik Adnan qui t'a fait ça ?! »**

Ivan nageait en plein délire. Pour lui, la santé de sa sœur comptait énormément plus que l'honneur de sa famille. Il étouffait dans ce pays, sous ce système qui se servait d'eux, abusait d'eux et les laissait pourrir lorsqu'ils devenaient inutiles. Katyusha se mourait au travail, Natalya était maintenant brisée et Ivan allait finir par devenir fou s'il restait encore une seconde de plus dans ce fichu pays. Il sentit la main de Natalya serrer la sienne, il se tourna vers elle en se forçant à sourire, se montrer rassurant et protecteur comme toujours. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était dur…

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as rapporté ?** Murmura la jeune fille, même si ses yeux ne s'illuminaient plus.

 **\- Des livres américains. Je les ai sauvés avant que les camarades les brûlent.**

 **\- Qui, cette fois ?**

 **\- Walt Whitman.*****

Elle sourit légèrement, s'appuyant contre le bord du lit et fermant les yeux.

 **\- Lis-le moi…**

 **\- Je croyais que tu ne parlais pas anglais.**

 **\- Je ne le parle pas, je veux juste entendre ta voix…**

 **\- Tout ce que tu voudras. »**

Il fit un aller-retour entre la cuisine et la chambre, sentant ses jambes un peu plus lourdes à chaque pas. Il se sentait impuissant face à sa détresse, et la mort à petit feu de ses deux sœurs, ses deux joyaux. C'est à ce moment qu'il prit la décision de partir d'ici, s'installer en Europe, devenir riche et revenir les chercher. Qu'elles se marient avec des hommes biens, riches ou pauvres qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, tant que ce sera des hommes qui les rendront heureuses.

Il revint ensuite s'asseoir avec elle sur le parquet. Il avait un peu mal au dos, à force, mais il était très mal placé pour se plaindre. Il ouvrit le recueil au hasard, et lut avec sa voix la plus fluide possible, malgré quelques hésitations. Son anglais n'étant pas aussi travaillé que son français.

« _I am satisfied… I see, dance, laugh, sing.  
As God comes a loving bedfellow and sleeps at my side all night and close on the peep of the day,  
And leaves for me baskets covered with white towels bulging the house with their plenty,  
Shall I postpone my acceptation and realization and scream at my eyes,  
That they turn from gazing after and down the road,  
And forthwith cipher and show me to a cent,  
Exactly the contents of one, and exactly the contents of two, and which is ahead ?_

 _Trippers and askers surround me,_

 _People I meet… the effect upon me of my early life… of the ward and city I live in… of the nation,_

 _The latest news… discoveries, inventions, societies… authors old and new,_

 _My dinner, dress, associates, looks, business, compliments, dues,_

 _The real or fancied indifference of this man I love,_

 _The sickness of one of my folks - or of myself… ill-doing… or loss or lack of money… or depressions or exaltations,_

 _They come to me days and nights and go from me again,_

 _But they are not the Me myself._

 **\- C'est vraiment joli… Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?** Murmura Natalya.

 **\- C'est l'histoire de gens qui s'aiment** , répondit simplement Ivan, ayant la flemme d'expliquer toutes les subtilités du texte.

 **\- Qui s'aiment comme toi, moi et Katya ?**

 **\- Non, c'est un homme qui est amoureux d'un autre homme.**

 **\- Ils sont vraiment étranges, les américains… »**

Les deux sourirent légèrement et échangèrent un regard. Natalya ramassa le recueil de poèmes que son frère avait posé par terre, le feuilletant, lisant en diagonale, l'air perdue, ne sachant pas dans quel sens déchiffrer cette langue qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas et ce qu'elle signifiait.

 **« Je peux le garder ?**

 **\- Oui mais fais attention, c'est mal vu d'avoir des œuvres américaines et interdit de lire celles qui abordent de tels thèmes.**

 **\- Oui, promis. »**

Il l'aida à remonter dans son lit, la berça, la veilla comme une petite fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se couche.

Le jour qui suivit, il exposa son plan à Natalya. Son plan de départ en Europe, la richesse qu'il allait accumuler là-bas et la vie de rêve qu'ils auront. Que c'est pas grave si elle ne comprenait pas les autres langues, ils auront tout le temps du monde pour qu'il les lui enseigne. Il lui apprendra le français, elle dansera à Paris et elle sera la plus belle, il lui apprendra l'anglais, il l'emmènera à Londres et lui fera boire le thé comme les aristocrates de là-bas.

Il ne revint pas le lendemain matin. Il avait pris un train. Partant de Moscou, avec une escale à Mianyan – où il avait rencontré Yao. Il était arrivé en Inde et avait pris un autre train, jusqu'en Europe, puis jusqu'en Allemagne.

Il avait travaillé dans cette usine, il s'était appauvri et rendu malade dans la fumée et la sueur et ses rêves étaient tombés comme des cartes.

Il la haïssait, cette Europe. Il se haïssait d'avoir menti, d'avoir fait tant de promesses merveilleuses à ses sœurs qu'il était incapable de tenir. Il se haïssait d'être aussi naïf, d'avoir cru à l'Eldorado. Il haïssait Yao qui l'avait manipulé et oppressé, il haïssait Gilbert de les avoir abandonné, d'avoir été trop faible pour supporter leurs destinées.

Ce soir-là de décembre 1877, il prit une bouteille de vodka et rejoignit Alfred à son bar habituel. Il haïssait trop.

Il avait terriblement besoin de voir la seule chose qu'il aimait.

* * *

 _* : Mon rayon de soleil_

 _** : Le Bolchoï est un prestigieux théâtre de danse russe_

 _*** : Un poète et écrivain américain du XIXe siècle_

 _Avertissement : Prochain chapitre, on passe en rating M 8D_


	8. Eternité

_Vous l'attendiez tous. Le voici aujourd'hui en exclusivité. Mesdames et messieurs, citoyens et messeigneurs, je vous présente le chapitre 8 !_

 _Bon bah clairement vous avez vu le changement de rating, y a du sesque (mais en vérité vous êtes là juste pour ça, bande de keukins ! ;)_

 _C'est l'un des premiers lemons que je publie et il est très étrange, celui-là, alors soyez indulgents svp ;;_

* * *

 _« Âme sentinelle,_  
 _Murmurons l'aveu_  
 _De la nuit si nulle_  
 _Et du jour en feu._

 _Des humains suffrages,_  
 _Des communs élans_  
 _Là tu te dégages_  
 _Et voles selon. »_

Allongé au travers d'un grand lit, Ivan soupira d'aise. La bouche légèrement entre ouverte, il souffla machinalement une fumée blanche qui avait déjà empli la pièce d'un brouillard épais et qui piquait sauvagement les yeux et la gorge.

 _« Puisque de vous seules,_  
 _Braises de satin,_  
 _Le Devoir s'exhale_  
 _Sans qu'on dise : enfin._

 _Là pas d'espérance,_  
 _Nul orietur._  
 _Science avec patience,_  
 _Le supplice est sûr. »_

Celui qui murmurait ces vers, également allongé sur ce même lit, c'était Alfred. Ivan était passé le voir ce matin à leur bar habituel. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup bu, surtout parlé. Enfin… Alfred avait parlé. Le russe semblait ailleurs, son regard était aussi vide que ses paroles, qui se résumaient à des monosyllabes. Il était comme ça depuis le suicide de Gilbert.

Conciliant, Alfred lui avait donc proposé de sortir, et marcher un peu. Au fil de leur discussion, ils s'étaient retrouvés devant chez l'américain. Et comme Arthur était absent au moins jusqu'au lendemain, il l'avait invité à entrer, puis avait piqué la boîte d'opium de son père. C'est pour cela qu'ils étaient alanguis sur le lit du blond, en extase dans ce nuage de fumée tueur, et qu'Alfred murmurait du Rimbaud.

Comparer leur relation à _l'Éternité_ … Ivan lui autorisa cette cocasserie. Ou du moins, il ne disait rien pouvant l'empêcher de parler. Il posa finalement la tige qu'il fumait et se redressa en position assise en sentant sa tête tourner. Il n'avait jamais goûté à une telle chose… Il fumait tellement rarement qu'il avait oublié que ça faisait du bien et que ça protégeait du froid. Dehors, la neige tombait depuis déjà deux jours et les carreaux des grandes fenêtres étaient gelés.

Et lui, étrangement, il n'avait pas froid malgré l'absence de feu de bois pour le réchauffer. Au contraire. Il mourait de chaud. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il était haut et propre, sans aucune fissure. Un magnifique lustre – probablement en cristal et sûrement ramené d'Amérique – trônait royalement au milieu de celui-ci.

Soudain, Ivan sentit un poids peser sur ses hanches, ce qui le déconcentra. Alfred venait de s'asseoir sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. La vision du blond le surplombant, chemise ouverte et vêtements froissés d'avoir été ouverts ou repoussés – il devait avoir au moins tout aussi chaud que lui –, Ivan ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Alfred sourit légèrement, ayant perçu son trouble. Il se pencha légèrement, laissant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ivan pouvait voir une lueur étrange briller dans ses yeux ; ce qu'il venait de fumer l'avait rendu plus euphorique et, visiblement, plus entreprenant.

 **« J'ai envie de t'embrasser** , souffla le blond à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, faisant s'abattre une bouffée de fumée sur les lèvres du russe.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »** Murmura celui-ci, le regard trop brumeux pour l'apercevoir clairement.

Alfred ne se fit pas prier. Ivan sentit deux mains brûlantes se poser sur ses joues et des lèvres enflammées capturer les siennes. Il ne lui laissa pas tout de suite l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche, même si le blond l'y incitait en léchant et mordillant outrageusement sa lèvre inférieure.

Le russe posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'américain qui frémit à son contact, et les remonta le long de son dos jusqu'à les enfouir dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il tira ses mèches vers l'arrière, le blond ouvrit la bouche pour crier de surprise, et Ivan en profita pour garder le contrôle du baiser en l'approfondissant, s'emparant de la langue de son partenaire en la soumettant aux désirs de la sienne, la frôlant, la caressant et s'y enroulant.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Alfred ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Au contraire, il commença à se battre avec la chemise de son amant. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il n'arrivait à rien faire, il en versa même des larmes de frustration. Ivan posa ses mains sur les siennes, à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait, et l'aida à se dévêtir lui-même avant de faire la même chose avec lui, arrachant sans vergogne sa chemise satinée qui devait coûter des millions de dollars à elle toute seule.

Ivan l'attira à nouveau contre lui, appréciant la sensation de son torse, de sa peau nue contre la sienne et de leurs cœurs qui battaient beaucoup trop fort ; Il avait l'impression que le sien allait exploser et jaillir hors de sa poitrine.

Soudain, Alfred se montra plus entreprenant et se frotta brusquement contre lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs bassins brûlants et leurs virilités piégées par leurs pantalons déjà presque en érections. Ivan soupira d'aise, se cambrant sous cette initiative et laissant ses propres mains rôder dans le bas de son dos, tandis qu'Alfred peinait à retenir ses grognements de contentement. Son regard avait réussi à se fixer dans celui d'Ivan, il était déjà moins dans le vague, et la fumée commençait à s'estomper.

Sauf qu'Ivan n'aimait pas cette lueur dominatrice dans le regard d'Alfred. Elle avait don de l'exciter, mais de l'agacer encore plus. Affichant un sourire de nounours, ses dents serrées étouffant ses soupirs, il glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps et la fit s'engouffrer dans le pantalon du blond, appuyant sur son érection à travers un dernier sous-vêtement frustrant qui lui barrait la route.

 **« Anh… »**

Alfred frissonna violemment, une secousse qui s'apparentait même plutôt à un spasme, son plaisir étant décuplé. Avec ses joues rougies, sa bouche entre ouverte et ses cheveux ébouriffés, il ressemblait à… A on ne sait pas quoi, d'ailleurs, mais Ivan en était encore plus amoureux que d'habitude. Il retira soudainement sa main, arrachant un gémissement de frustration au blond qui le fit sourire, et abaissa son bas et son sous vêtements jusqu'à les lui retirer.

Il avait l'objet de ses désirs devant lui, nu et complètement offert à ses soins. Il prit le temps de le détailler de ses yeux affamés d'une nouvelle vague de désir inassouvi. Depuis combien de temps le voulait-il de cette façon au juste ? Depuis quand en rêvait-il ? A quel moment ce beau blond aristocrate qui faisait la moitié de son âge avait-il pris la place de Yao dans son cœur ?

 **« Tu veux vraiment aller plus loin ?** Souffla-t-il pour attirer l'attention d'Alfred qui semblait entrer dans une nouvelle phase de transe.

 **\- Je te veux. Je veux que tu me prennes »** , gémit-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante, même si théoriquement, c'était lui qui était au-dessus de lui. Ivan était presque persuadé que, sans l'opium, il ne se serait jamais autant laissé aller.

Ivan s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever légèrement, posa ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon et le poussa légèrement en arrière. Une simple pression suffit pour qu'Alfred perde toute notion de l'équilibre, vacille et tombe en arrière. Ivan se retrouva rapidement au-dessus de lui.

 **« Tu as quelque chose ?** Demanda-t-il, déjà à bout de souffle.

 **\- Quoi… ?**

 **\- Pour avoir moins mal. »**

Alfred secoua négativement la tête, puis haussa les épaules et reprit l'opium qu'il avait abandonné sur sa table de chevet pour en fumer une nouvelle gorgée, espérant sûrement que son état d'extase lui ferait oublier la douleur.

 **« Je doute que ça suffise comme préparation »** , ne put s'empêcher de prévenir Ivan.

Alfred lui jeta un regard éloquent et lui souffla la fumée au visage, avant d'attraper sa main, l'attirer près de sa propre bouche et lécher sensuellement ses doigts. Ivan ne put détacher son regard de cette vision, comme hypnotisé. Alfred laissa quelques coups de langue le long de ses doigts avant de les prendre entièrement dans sa bouche, et ne les lâcha que lorsqu'ils furent empreins de salive. Puis il dirigea cette même main jusqu'entre ses jambes, sans jamais lâcher une seule fois le russe du regard.

 **« Et ça, Braginski, ça suffira ?**

 **\- Oh, la ferme. »**

Ivan lui écarta un peu plus les jambes, le faisant légèrement rougir, et le pénétra de l'un de ses doigts. Comme il s'y était attendu, Alfred perdit son sourire arrogant et se crispa. Ivan se pencha et embrassa sa joue, comme en guise d'excuse, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour attirer son attention sur autre chose que la douleur.

Comme il avait le réflexe de resserrer ses jambes à chaque mouvement, Ivan eut un peu de mal à terminer sa préparation. Il la négligea, même, tant il avait hâte de se retrouver en lui, emprisonné dans sa chaleur.

Alfred le sentit, et lorsqu'il retira ses doigts, il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille en l'implorant du regard.

 **«** **Come on, make me scream »** , gémit-il, surélevant lui-même son bassin pour s'empaler sur la virilité de son amant, qui retint difficilement un râle de plaisir en se sentant entouré par sa chaleur. Il le sentait serré autour de lui, et en même temps assez prêt pour qu'il commence déjà à bouger. Mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer en lui faisant mal et, de toute façon, l'opium ralentissait considérablement ses mouvements.

Il termina d'entrer complètement en lui, et lui laissa tout juste le temps de s'ajuster. Ensuite, Alfred se serait juré qu'il avait cessé de retenir ses mouvements puisqu'il donna un premier coup de bassin si puissant que le blond courba le dos en couinant, ne sachant pas si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir.

Au début, il se contentait de subir la pénétration d'Ivan, qui fut le premier à y prendre du plaisir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il touche l'organe du désir du blond, après un coup un peu plus fort ou un peu mieux placé que les autres.

Alfred cria de plaisir. L'une de ses mains agrippa brusquement les draps et de l'autre, posée sur l'épaule du russe, il y enfonça ses ongles. Il y laissera probablement une marque qui picotera pendant quelques jours et aura besoin d'un peu de temps pour disparaître.

Entre deux coups où il abusait de ce point stratégique qui faisait hurler le blond, Ivan enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Alfred et y apposa ses lèvres, laissant une marque d'appartenance. Le blond n'eut pas la force ni la présence d'esprit nécessaire pour l'arrêter. Il semblait perdu dans un état second, cherchant régulièrement à embrasser son russe à pleine bouche et marmonnant des choses mystiques ou indécentes en anglais qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui, de toute façon ne voulaient rien dire.

Soudain, un tremblement violent secoua le corps entier d'Ivan et il se lâcha, piégé à l'intérieur d'Alfred qui ne tarda pas à atteindre à son tour la petite mort.

Il se retira aussitôt, essaya de se redresser. Mais il était si épuisé qu'il retomba lourdement sur le matelas à côté de lui, haletant et respirant difficilement. Il mourait de chaud, cette fois. Il avait tellement chaud que, puisqu'il n'avait plus de vêtements, il aurait pu s'arracher la peau.

Il risqua un regard sur Alfred, qui fixait le plafond sans le voir. La semence du russe coulait encore entre ses jambes, mélangée à ce qui semblait être du sang, et ses yeux si bleus étaient devenus rouge à cause de ses pleurs de plaisir trop fort, de douleur trop intense et de la fumée qui lui avait embué l'esprit.

En le voyant dans cet état, Ivan avait la désagréable impression d'avoir abusé de lui. Alors que lui-même avait pris la même dose que lui et se sentait tout aussi bizarre.

 **« Tu t'en vas… ?** Murmura Alfred, après avoir entendu un bruit de frottement qui s'avérait être Ivan remettant ses vêtements.

 **\- Il vaut mieux pas que ton père me voie ici.**

 **\- Attends ! »**

Ivan avait presque terminé de se rhabiller et se remettait déjà debout, mais Alfred le retint en lui attrapant le poignet. Il l'attira contre lui, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et afficha un sourire charmeur sorti de nulle part.

 **« Tu ne m'as pas répondu quand je te l'ai dit pour la première fois…**

 **\- Quoi donc ?**

 **\- I'm in love with you… Je suis amoureux de toi, Ivan.**

 **\- Tu leur a dit ça à tous ?**

 **\- Qui ça, tous ?**

 **\- Tes amants. »**

Ivan devina rapidement au regard que lui lança Alfred qu'il avait fait une gaffe. L'anglo-saxon semblait s'être radicalement refroidi, et se recula un peu de lui.

 **« Ça… Ne représentait rien pour toi ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Dégage.**

 **\- Alfred…**

 **\- Fuck it… Get out of here !**

 **\- Si, ça représentait quelque chose pour moi.**

Alfred sembla se calmer un instant. Du moins assez pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

 **\- Ça représentait quelque chose de très important pour moi et je suis prêt à te revoir, à entretenir une relation avec toi. Même si c'est dangereux.**

 **\- Et ta politique… ?**

Ivan haussa un sourcil, surpris de cette question.

 **\- Ça te dérange que je sois socialiste ?**

 **-** **Non** , répondit sincèrement Alfred.

 **\- Et bien moi, ça ne me gêne pas que tu sois conservateur. C'est avec toi que je couche, pas avec Marx.**

Alfred sourit légèrement.

 **« Les artistes comme moi n'ont pas de politique… Et toi, tu n'es certainement pas socialiste.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Je suis quoi, alors ?**

 **\- Un utopiste*. Le plus beau parti politique dont on peut rêver dans le domaine artistique.**

 **\- Tu exagères. Mes aspirations ne sont pas si irréalisables que ça.**

 **\- On se revoit quand ?**

Ivan haussa les épaules. Il avait tout le temps et toute la liberté du monde maintenant qu'il était libéré de Yao.

 **\- Demain ?**

 **\- Vers dix-huit heures ?**

 **\- Où ?**

 **\- Devant le bar. Je veux t'emmener quelque part. »**

Ils échangèrent un regard. C'était le moment pour Ivan de partir. Partir et laisser là Alfred encore nu dans son grand lit défait, dans leur espace à eux délimité par les dernières brumes de fumées qui subsistaient encore. Dans un endroit isolé et protégé du reste du monde. Peut-être qu'avec des telles pensées, Ivan était effectivement utopiste.

 **« A demain, Alfred.**

 **\- A demain, Ivan. »**

N'y tenant plus, Ivan s'avança et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres bouillantes avant de sortir et d'être enveloppé dans la froideur et les vents violents de ce mois de décembre. Les flocons s'accrochèrent à ses vêtements et il peina à marcher sans glisser sur les pavés verglacés jusqu'à arriver chez lui.

A peine arrivé, ses yeux accrochèrent à un tas de feuilles abandonnées sur la table et d'une plume. Des affaires de Gilbert qu'Ivan avait gardées après sa mort et la jetée de son corps dans une fosse commune.

Il s'assit à la table, prit une feuille et de l'encre et commença à écrire.

* * *

 _* : Les utopistes croient à la possibilité de créer une société idéale. Généralement, leur projet est irréalisable et sa conception est purement imaginaire._


	9. Tableau

_Bonjour. Je reviens d'un anniv et j'ai eu ma première cuite. C'était cool .3.  
_

 _Voilà, je laisse ça ici et je reviens jeudi ! Bonne lecture ;3_

* * *

 **« Lève la tête, Ivan ! Je ne t'ai pas emmené jusqu'ici pour que tu reste les yeux fixés sur les pavés !**

 **\- Facile à dire pour toi… »**

Ivan refusait catégoriquement de lever la tête. Accroché à la gouttière comme si sa vie en dépendait, il avait l'impression que le toit allait s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. Il avait déjà le vertige et la nausée.

Alfred aurait pu l'emmener n'importe où : A un parc, une exposition, un bar, un champ de tournesols… Ça aurait été parfait, un champ de tournesols, tiens ! Et bien non. Il n'avait emmené sur le toit d'un immeuble de dix étages. Et maintenant, le russe avait des sueurs froides.

Alfred posa sa main sur la sienne, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

 **« Tu as peur ?**

 **\- N… Non, pas du tout. On risque juste de s'écraser et mourir. C'est rien du tout. Tout va bien.**

 **\- Hey… Ça va aller ! Je suis un héros, je te protégerais.**

 **\- Toi, un héros ? Laisse-moi rire…**

 **\- Right. Je te laisse tout seul ici ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- J'en étais sûr. Allez, lève la tête. Je t'assure que ça vaut le coup. »**

Ivan soupira lourdement. Malgré sa crainte, il lui faisait quand même confiance. Il se risqua finalement à lever la tête. Le ciel était clair et dégagé. On voyait parfaitement bien les étoiles. Mais surtout, il avait une vue unique et imprenable sur la ville. On voyait les toits des maisons, la cathédrale qui s'élevait et les champs au loin. Il plissa les yeux. Bizarrement, il avait une impression de déjà-vu. Ce paysage… Il l'avait déjà aperçu quelque part.

 **« Tout ce que tu vois là, je l'ai peint** , annonça fièrement Alfred. **J'ai voulu l'exposer dans un Salon d'art à Paris pendant qu'on était en séjour avec daddy mais les académiciens l'ont refusé.**

 **\- Et donc tu as fait une demande pour l'exposer au Salon des Refusés* ?**

 **\- Oui mais là aussi j'ai été refusé.**

 **\- Tu as été refusé au Salon des Refusés ? »**

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ivan éclata de rire, tandis qu'Alfred croisait les bras et affichait une moue vexée. Qui laissa presque immédiatement place à des rougissements gênés quand le russe se fit pardonner d'un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

Il se sentait bien avec lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle plénitude. Il s'était retiré de la vie politique quelques temps pour éviter de croiser le chemin de Yao. De toute façon, il n'avait pas des convictions aussi fortes que lui. Le monde était devenu tellement injuste et individualiste que même au pouvoir, ils ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose pour le changer. Il fallait accepter qu'il y ait des nouvelles technologies qui les remplaçaient peu à peu et les mettaient au chômage. Il fallait accepter qu'on aille toujours plus vite et toujours plus loin. Mais il ne fallait pas pour autant oublier l'humain au détriment des machines.

Et Alfred était définitivement la personne la plus humaine qu'il ait jamais vue. Jeune, honnête, rêveur, et doté d'une insouciance qu'Ivan jalousait. Son esprit n'était pas perverti et sali par les sales idées des autres. Son seul défaut étant son rire insupportable qui semblait sorti tout droit des Enfers. Mais Ivan ne s'en plaignait pas. Il sera bien triste le jour où l'américain ne rira plus.

 **« Tu penses à quoi ?** Demanda le russe en libérant les jambes qu'il avait ramené contre son torse, s'asseyant correctement au bord du toit et laissant ses pieds se balancer négligemment dans le vide.

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Mais mon père veut me parler.**

 **\- Fredka… Vas y…**

 **\- Mais je veux rester avec toi.**

 **\- On se reverra quand tu auras fini.**

 **\- Non… J'irais plus tard. »**

Il y avait une telle détresse dans les yeux d'Alfred à cette demande qu'Ivan se serait senti mal de le laisser tomber. Il céda, une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait pas se douter que c'était l'un des derniers moments qu'ils allaient passer ensemble.

Ils descendirent du toit, se retrouvant dans le grenier de l'immeuble. Il y faisait sombre, seules les braises rouges du feu de bois les réchauffait et les éclairait. Alfred s'assit en tailleur devant le poêle, soupirant d'aise en tendant ses mains pour les réchauffer.

 **« Pourquoi ton père veut te voir ?** S'enquit le russe en attrapant une couverture, s'asseyant à côté de lui et les enveloppant à l'intérieur, assez inquiet. Kirkland laissait relativement assez de liberté à son fils en ce moment. Il devait se douter de quelque chose pour perturber sa routine.

 **\- Il veut me présenter une femme.**

 **\- Oh… »**

Une jalousie qu'Ivan ne reconnut pas tout de suite, n'étant pas habitué à ce sentiment, s'empara de lui et le consuma de tout son être, aussi ardente que le feu qui le réchauffait, et lui piquait les jambes parce qu'il était assis beaucoup trop près.

Alfred dut remarquer son mal-être. Ou le fait qu'il réfléchissait trop. Le russe se retrouva allongé sur le sol en bois qui grinça à son contact, Alfred s'alanguissant au-dessus de lui en souriant faiblement.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Je sens que tu es en train de penser à plein de choses dans ta tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Tu vas devoir l'épouser, cette femme. Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir tes responsabilités.**

 **\- Pas si on fuit tout court.**

 **\- Comment ça ? »**

Alfred sourit malicieusement, embrassant ses lèvres pour laisser du suspense et se faire désirer. Ivan se laissa faire, répondant à son affection, attendant sa réponse.

 **« On part.**

 **\- En Amérique… ?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas ? »**

Ivan soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller aux États-Unis. Il aimait sa vie ici, il aimait sa vie en Russie, même si les deux le faisaient horriblement souffrir. Ce serait lâche de fuir pour être égoïstement heureux.

 **« Je ne sais pas…**

 **\- Tu me promets de réfléchir ? J'ai assez d'argent… J'ai tout… Il ne me manque que ton consentement.**

 **\- On verra. »**

Il ne savait pas s'il aimait Alfred au point de tout quitter pour le suivre. Ça lui faisait peur. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait, dans ce grand pays où les européens partaient en masse pour vivre un destin moins incertain ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attendrait après un pénible voyage en bateau sur une terre dont il ne connaissait que le nom ?

Ses pensées s'évanouirent comme de la neige jetée dans le feu quand les lèvres d'Alfred capturèrent à nouveau les siennes, et que ses mains se perdirent dans des endroits qui le firent instantanément réagir.

Mais cette pensée ne parvenait jamais à le quitter.


	10. Mariage

_Concrètement je devais publier demain mais ma chérie a voulu ce chapitre tout de suite. Et ses désirs sont des ordres 8D_

 _Sakura Honda = Nyo Japon_

* * *

Alfred n'en menait pas large. Il se tenait face à son paternel, essayant de rester droit et neutre, et gérant à la fois la douleur dans ses hanches due au moment passé avec Ivan la veille et la fatigue malvenue qui laissait jusqu'à des marques sous ses yeux. Arthur le jugeait d'un air sévère, bien apprêté mais le dos courbé et appuyé contre la table, témoignant de sa vieillesse trop précoce.

Le paternel tendit son bras d'un geste désinvolte vers la troisième personne présente dans la pièce. Une jeune fille qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de seize ans, aux traits de visage asiatiques, aux longs cheveux noirs sévèrement attachés. Et Alfred sentit immédiatement que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

 **« Fils, je te présente Sakura Honda, le meilleur parti espéré pour toi. Une alliance entre nos deux familles serait la bienvenue, son père dirige une entreprise semblable à la nôtre aux Pays-Bas*.**

Alfred avait l'impression que son père lui présentait une nouvelle invention agricole qu'il avait vue dans un salon à Paris. Il mit un peu de temps à répondre, balbutiant un peu et cherchant ses mots.

 **\- Je, heu… C'est inattendu, Père. Je ne sais pas si…**

 **\- Alfred. Ce n'était pas une proposition mais une obligation. Le mariage sera organisé avant la fin du mois.**

 **\- Euh… Quoi ?!**

 **\- Je vous laisse faire connaissance. Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun. Trouve un sujet de conversation, Alfred, je ne vais pas tout faire tout seul. Il est temps que tu deviennes un adulte mature et responsable. »**

Alfred rougit de colère, se sentant humilié par les critiques de son père, mais ne répondit pas et se contenta d'obtempérer. Ce fut seulement au moment où Arthur quitta la pièce que Sakura releva la tête. Elle semblait tout aussi confuse que lui, et pas vraiment contente d'être ici.

Le dialogue ne vint pas tout de suite. Il y eut un moment de flottement où les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant et désagréable pour Alfred qui se décida enfin à réagir, se raclant la gorge, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

 **« Erhm… Tu veux du thé ?**

 **\- Oui, je vous remercie monsieur** , répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

 **\- Tu peux m'appeler Alfred et me tutoyer, au point où on en est.**

 **\- Non, je suis désolée, mais je ne préfère pas. Je n'y parviens pas. Et puis ce ne serait pas correct envers vous.**

 **\- Comme tu veux. »**

Il sortit le beau service à thé en porcelaine de son père, et s'empressa de servir deux tasses de thé noir, l'invitant à s'asseoir à la grande table du salon. Il se tritura nerveusement les doigts, ne sachant pas par où continuer.

 **« Bon et bien… Le mieux c'est qu'on apprenne à se connaître, j'imagine.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous forcer. J'ai bien compris que vous étiez contre l'idée de ce mariage.**

 **\- C'est-à-dire que j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Je me refuse d'offrir mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps à une autre personne que celle-ci.**

 **\- Moi aussi… Et mon amour est d'une classe sociale malheureusement bien inférieure à la mienne…**

Alfred haussa un sourcil, surpris et déjà beaucoup plus impliqué. Peut-être qu'Arthur avait raison, finalement. Ils avaient beaucoup plus de points communs que ce qu'il voulait bien croire.

 **\- Di** **s** **-m'en plus** , le pressa-t-elle, alors qu'elle s'était muée dans le silence en pensant l'avoir offusqué ou déçu.

 **\- Et bien… Nous nous fréquentons depuis quelques temps maintenant. Plus souvent depuis que l'un de ses colocataires est mort et l'autre souvent absent. Mais… En ce moment, il ne va pas bien. Depuis hier, en fait. Vous le connaissez je pense, il fait beaucoup parler de lui. Il dirigeait le parti socialiste.**

 **\- Ne me dis pas que… »**

Alfred en fut tellement bouche bée que si sa mâchoire s'était décrochée pour tomber par terre, il ne s'en serait pas étonné. Yao Wang qui fréquentait une noble japonaise ? Et ce depuis bien avant qu'il se sépare d'Ivan ? D'ailleurs, Sakura ne semblait même pas au courant que son amant s'envoyait en l'air avec un homme. Cette histoire commençait à lui prendre la tête.

Il décida de garder tout ce qu'il savait pour lui et ne pas mettre Sakura dans la confidence. Il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui dévoiler ses propres états d'âme et mettait trop ses propres intérêts en danger. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, la faisant instantanément sursauter, affichant un grand sourire qu'il espérait rassurant.

 **« Je vois de qui tu parles. Il faut impérativement empêcher ce mariage… Et pour cela, il faut que tu m'aides.**

 **\- J'ai déjà une solution. Ou du moins, Bismarck en a une**.**

 **\- Le premier ministre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec ton amant ?**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas lu le journal, ce matin, Alfred-san ? »**

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Non, il ne l'avait pas vu. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu rater de si important ?

Conciliante, Sakura fouilla son sac et lui tendit l'exemplaire plié en deux du _Deutsche Zeitung._ Alfred pâlit rien qu'en lisant les gros titres, sur la première page. Il jeta soudainement le journal sur la table comme s'il s'était brûlé.

 **« Tout va bien… ?** Sakura sembla vraiment s'inquiéter. **Vous êtes tout pâle.**

 **\- O… oui, tout va bien !** Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, sentant qu'il allait se rendre malade s'il restait assis sans bouger. T **u veux des gâteaux pour accompagner le thé ?**

 **\- Je euh…**

La japonaise sembla hésiter. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle le sentait, étant loin d'être bête. Mais, au grand soulagement d'Alfred, elle entra dans son jeu.

 **\- Oui je veux bien, merci. »**

* * *

 **« Si tu es venu pour pleurnicher parce que je t'ai piqué ta place, tu peux repartir tout de suite, Yao,** Lâcha sèchement Ivan, peaufinant son dernier discours.

 **\- Euh c… C'est pas Yao camarade. Mais il te cherche, il est au laboratoire…**

Le russe leva la tête vers le nouveau venu, tout de suite beaucoup plus accueillant. Il laissa son travail de côté, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir en face de lui.

 **\- Oui, désolé. Assied-toi donc, Toris, je t'écoute. Je rejoindrais Yao plus tard, ce n'est pas pressé.**

Le lituanien avait l'air au bord de l'évanouissement mais il obéit tirant une chaise et s'asseyant en face d'Ivan. Il était tremblant et en sueur, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. Ivan commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'il avait de si impressionnant pour que le balte soit aussi effrayé par lui.

 **\- On a des mauvaises nouvelles venues du gouvernement,** murmura Toris, bégayant presque.

 **\- Comment ça ? Je pensais que l'empereur soutenait notre cause.**

 **\- C… C'est le cas ! Mais Bismarck menaçait de faire passer ses lois et elle sont entrées en vigueur ce matin. C'est à la une de tous les journaux.**

Ivan blêmit, sentant son sang se figer dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, ça. Pas bonne du tout…

 **\- Les lois anti-socialistes ? Ça veut dire que le parti est désormais interdit ?**

 **\- O… Oui, exactement.**

 **\- Tu sais ce que ça signifie pour nous, Toris ?**

 **\- …**

Ivan froissa son discours dans sa main et sortit une nouvelle feuille, trempant sa plume dans l'encre avec empressement. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait dire aux autres mais étant donné l'étendue de la gravité de la situation, il allait être forcé d'improviser.

 **\- Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir quitter l'Allemagne. Très vite. »**

* * *

 _* : les Pays-Bas ont toujours eu des liens étroits avec le Japon, notamment commerciaux_

 _** : Bismarck était le chancelier (premier ministre). Il a promulgué les lois anti-socialistes en 1878 et interdit le parti.  
_


	11. Dilemme

_Re !_

 _J'suis malade et clouée au lit, merci l'épidémie de grippe ! Et concernant le bulletin météorologique du jour, il pleut depuis deux semaines et si ça continue, mon lac va déborder jusque dans ma maison. Mais sinon, ça va !_

 _Allez je pose ça et je retourne mourir en PLS !_

* * *

Ivan arriva plus tôt que prévu dans le laboratoire, frissonnant en se rendant compte qu'il faisait aussi froid à l'intérieur que dehors. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, toujours froid, humide et sombre. Il se demandait toujours comment c'était possible de faire des recherches scientifiques dans un endroit aussi insalubre. Il se posta dans un coin pour attendre Yao, refusant de s'asseoir sur les bancs mouillés et moisis.

L'attente ne se fit pas longue. La porte reliant l'accueil au laboratoire s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le chinois. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers Ivan, les mains croisées dans son dos. Seuls les traits de son visage le trahissaient, révélant à Ivan qu'il était très, très en colère.

 **« Bonjour, le nouveau chef du parti socialiste** , lâcha Yao d'un ton sec, apparemment toujours agacé de s'être fait voler sa place.

 **\- Bonjour Yao.**

 **\- Moi qui pensais que tu voulais arrêter définitivement la politique… Tu nous a tous bien eu.**

 **\- Tu peux toujours m'accuser de fanfaronner. Mais grâce à moi, on a des députés et le droit à la parole au Reichstag*.**

 **\- Plus maintenant que le parti est dissous. »  
**

Ivan lâcha un soupir, croisant les bras sur son torse en signe de rejet. Yao ne l'avait quand même pas convié ici pour se plaindre de son sort et des nouvelles lois qui handicapaient leurs desseins politiques ?

 **« Il y a du nouveau concernant la mort de Gilbert** , poursuivit finalement le chinois.

 **\- Ah ? Je pensais que tout était dit.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas sa chute par la fenêtre qui l'a tué. C'est le vin qui était renversé par terre quand on est arrivés. Il en a bu et il était empoisonné.**

Avant qu'Ivan puisse réagir, Yao lui jeta un regard empli de pure haine.

 **\- Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel vin, ni n'importe quel poison. C'était mon vin préféré, celui qu'on a volé ensemble à l'auberge, et le cyanure qu'Eduard t'a vendu pour même pas trois marks. J'ai rapidement deviné que ce n'était pas un suicide. Alors maintenant, j'attends tes explications, Ivan.  
**

 **\- Je pense que tu te doute que ce n'était pas Gilbert que je voulais tuer** , répondit le russe d'un ton placide et parfaitement calme.

 **\- Pourquoi, Ivan, putain de merde ?!**

 **\- Tu étais le premier à menacer de vouloir me tuer. J'ai juste été plus courageux que toi en passant à l'acte.**

 **\- Je ne l'aurais jamais fait… Je t'aimais sincèrement…**

 **\- Oh arrête. Tu en aurais été capable. C'était à titre préventif.**

 **\- Dis plutôt que tu voulais protéger ton idylle avec le fils de Kirkland des oreilles trop curieuses. »**

Ivan tiqua aussitôt. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le luxe de voir son trouble, et ce fut à son tour de le fusiller du regard.

« **T'es assez taré pour continuer à m'espionner ?**

 **\- Je t'ai vu par hasard sortir de chez lui avant hier avec des jolis suçons dans le cou. Je ne te pensais pas aussi hypocrite.**

 **\- C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?**

 **\- Non. Pendant que tu t'envoie en l'air avec les aristocrates, je nous ai trouvé de quoi fuir l'Allemagne le temps que la situation se calme. On est en danger ici. Et je t'ai compté dans le plan.**

 **\- Dis toujours** , soupira Ivan.

 **\- La France. On rejoindra le POF**, Francis Bonnefoy est notre contact là-bas. On avait prévu cette situation, on communique par télégramme avec lui depuis plus de six mois. Il nous a payé des billets de train et trouvé un logement. Et là bas, le courrier passe librement. Tu pourras écrire à tes soeurs. »**

La France. Ses sœurs. Ces deux termes résonnèrent instantanément dans la tête d'Ivan. La France. Son rêve de toujours. La patrie qu'il a toujours voulu intégrer. Ses sœurs, le trésor de sa vie. Il fut tellement estomaqué qu'il oublia de remarquer qu'il n'était même pas au courant de ce plan alors qu'il avait un rôle important dans le parti.

Il resta silencieux. De toute façon, Yao ne semblait pas attendre une réponse de sa part. C'était le pire dilemme de toute sa vie : Profiter de sa seule chance de se rendre en France et retrouver un contact avec sa famille mais laisser tomber Alfred, ou rester en Allemagne, mettre en danger lui-même et Alfred et risquer de perdre Natalya et Katyusha pour toujours..

 **« Je te laisse réfléchir,** reprit Yao, qui semblait jubiler. **On s'en va demain matin, il me faut ta réponse ce soir.  
**

 **\- Très bien…**

 **\- Et je ne m'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu ne prendras pas de décision regrettable. »**

Et Yao lui passa devant pour sortir du laboratoire, laissant Ivan seul avec ses pensées contradictoires et son dilemme. S'il avait été parano, il aurait assuré que Yao avait fait exprès de choisir la France. Malheureusement, souvent, c'était un pur hasard et ils ne savaient jamais où ils allaient atterrir quand ils fuyaient.

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, grimaçant, sentant le mal de tête arriver. Il réfléchissait beaucoup trop. Il quitta le laboratoire à son tour, l'esprit tourmenté. Il ne pouvait pas aller chez Alfred, il savait que son père voulait lui présenter une femme.

Une femme.

Ils avaient des aspirations irréalisables, tous les deux. Partir en Amérique... Ils en avaient peut être l'argent, mais définitivement pas le temps puisque Alfred allait se marier, de toute façon. Il avait l'impression de gâcher sa vie en l'empêchant de vivre sa jeunesse. C'était déjà perdu d'avance. Et en même temps, il se sentait prêt à le suivre partout et tout de suite, peu importe où il irait. Alors il réfléchit longuement à sa décision, jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la lune était haute dans le ciel, il partait donner sa réponse à Yao.

* * *

 _* : Le Reichstag est le parlement allemand_

 _** : C'est le parti ouvrier français  
_

 _Et c'est la fin de la seconde partie de l'histoire (qui était très courte, je m'en excuse)._


	12. Montmartre

_Je ne suis plus malade ! Et c'est tant mieux, je serais en forme pour esquiver vos lancers de tomates. Parce que vous allez me haïr dans ce chapitre 8D  
_

 _Et je risque d'être à la bourre sur le prochain, qui est encore en cours d'écriture e_e_

* * *

 _ **Avril 1880  
**_

 **« Emma, descends de là ! »**

La jeune belge fit un peu la moue mais éteignit la flamme et consentit à descendre les escaliers de l'atelier. Malgré un pincement de lèvre stressé dû à la crainte envers l'homme en face d'elle, une détermination sans faille brillait dans son regard. Lars lui attrapa le bras sans ménagement, l'éloignant de la machinerie de l'atelier.

 **« Combien de fois va-t-il falloir te le dire ? Les femmes n'ont pas le droit de souffler du verre. Je t'ai engagé pour peindre les produits, pas pour les fabriquer !**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma sœur que tu auras droit à un traitement de faveur. On perd du temps avec tes bêtises et le temps, c'est de l'argent ! »**

Pendant que le frère et la sœur se disputaient, les autres ouvriers de la soufflerie observèrent le spectacle avec accablement. Et une sorte de lassitude due à l'habitude. Ivan, comme toujours, se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû apprendre son savoir sur le métier à la jeune fille. Et pourtant, il conservait une fierté mal dissimulée en voyant qu'elle avait autant progressé en deux ans.

Deux ans.

Ça faisait deux ans qu'il avait quitté l'Allemagne avec beaucoup de remords pour s'installer en France. Plus précisément, il logeait avec d'autres camarades au domicile de Francis Bonnefoy, dans un appartement de la rue Jacob, au sein du quartier de Montmartre. Un endroit assez pauvre, en somme. Il n'avait pas beaucoup progressé depuis tout ce temps. Ni lui, ni Yao, ni les autres.

Maintenant, ils travaillaient dans une soufflerie de verre. Ça, Ivan s'y connaissait, c'était déjà le boulot qu'il exerçait en Russie avec Katyusha. Sauf que là, il était beaucoup mieux rémunéré et il avait beaucoup plus de temps libre pour visiter Paris. Francis leur faisait des visites à cœur joie, connaissant les moindres recoins de la capitale. Et il avait enfin du temps et de la liberté pour prendre des nouvelles de ses sœurs. Enfin bref, il avait la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Quand à son histoire avec Alfred… Il s'était persuadé que ce n'était qu'une passade. Il lui avait envoyé plusieurs lettres et n'avait jamais eu de réponse. Plus tard, il avait appris qu'il s'était définitivement marié. Et maintenant, plus de nouvelles. Alors il en avait conclu que n'était qu'une passade, un simple beau souvenir de l'horreur de son séjour en Prusse Occidentale. Même s'il ressentait un manque dû à son absence, encore beaucoup trop récurrent...

 **« Bon, écoutez-moi ! »** Lança Lars en claquant des doigts pour attirer l'attention, sortant Ivan de ses pensées. Emma boudait à côté de lui, l'air enragée. Ivan ne pouvait que la soutenir, face à son frère qui ne travaillait que pour l'argent. L'argent, l'argent et l'argent. Il ne pensait qu'à économiser et investir. Ivan en regrettait presque Kirkland.

 **« Il va falloir une production monumentale** , reprit le néerlandais. **On va exceptionnellement augmenter vos salaires.**

Un murmure surpris parcourut l'assistance. Lars qui donnait de l'argent en plus sans rechigner ? Serait-il gravement malade ?

 **\- Pourquoi tant d'honneurs ?** Intervint Yao, railleur.

 **\- Un collectionneur d'art est passé ce matin. Il a vu un vase qui lui a énormément plu, celui que Braginski a dessiné. Il en veut 500 comme ça avant le mois de novembre.**

 **\- Q… Quoi, mais…**

 **\- Il travaille au service d'une entreprise américaine** , ajouta le patron, comme si ça allait les rassurer. **Vous servez payés plus que de raison si le boulot est fait. Il ne peut pas venir mais sa femme va passer rencontrer le créateur du fameux vase pour la paperasse et tout le toutim. Ivan, ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr ?**

 **\- Euh, non… »**

Il devait déjeuner avec Francis et un ami à lui, mais tant pis. Une autre fois.

 **« C'est hors de question qu'on vende à des américains,** protesta aussitôt Yao, aussitôt vivement soutenu par d'autres ouvriers.

 **\- C'est le portefeuille que je regarde, Wang, pas la carte d'identité.** Le ton de Lars était sans appel. E **t puis ce n'est pas les arnaqueurs de New York comme la dernière fois. Ils viennent de Plymouth, ceux-là.**

 **\- Qu'ils viennent de New York ou d'un patelin perdu au fond de l'Alaska, un sale ricain reste un sale ricain ! »**

Et ça repartait en dispute. Un jour où l'autre, il allait se faire renvoyer.

Ivan soupira lourdement, quittant l'atelier pour rejoindre la femme de ce fameux américain qui, connaissant Lars, devait patienter depuis un bout de temps. Il ne trouva personne à l'entrée, hormis une femme aux allures japonaises, un enfant en bas âge sur les genoux.

 **« Bonjour** , souffla-t-il, attirant son attention. Ils échangèrent un sourire poli.

 **\- Bonjour monsieur,** répondit-elle avec un fort accent Kansai-ben. **Désolée de vous importuner ainsi…**

 **\- Ce n'est rien. Votre mari nous demande beaucoup de travail mais la marge de temps qu'il nous a laissée devrait être suffisante.**

 **-** **Oh, ne me mentez pas pour me rassurer. Il n'a pas conscience du temps qu'il faut prendre pour concevoir de tels objets. Il n'a jamais travaillé** , répondit-elle sur un ton un peu méprisant. **Vous pourrez le rencontrer ce soir pour les détails ?**

 **\- Je peux aussi en discuter ici avec vous…**

 **\- Non non, je suis une femme, je ne peux pas gérer l'entreprise. C'est à lui de le faire.**

 **\- Je peux avoir votre nom ?**

 **\- Jones. Sakura Jones.**

 **\- Très bien, attendez… »**

Il chercha un papier et une plume sur le bureau pour noter ses premières informations.

 **« Ivan, tu… »**

L'exclamation de Yao se noya dans sa gorge lorsqu'il arriva dans l'accueil. Voulant sûrement importuner le russe parce qu'il mettait trop de temps. Relevant la tête pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, Ivan fut surpris de voir que le chinois et la japonaise blêmissaient tous les deux. Ah… Bon, à priori, ils se connaissaient.

 **« Vous…** Murmura à peine la japonaise, se rattrapant au dossier de sa chaise en se sentant défaillir.

 **\- Sakura… Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir ici…**

 **\- De même, je ne m'attendais pas à revoir l'homme qui m'a abandonnée enceinte après m'avoir volé tout mon argent il y a deux ans dans un petit village en Allemagne. Alors que ça faisait six mois qu'on vivait l'amour parfait. »**

Ivan haussa un sourcil. Il allait quitter la pièce pour les laisser se disputer tranquille – c'était la journée du conflit, décidément – mais il se figea en entendant la réponse de la japonaise. Yao qui avait une amante, ça ne le surprenait pas plus que ça. Ils étaient séparés, après tout. Mais entendre qu'ils fricotaient déjà ensemble alors qu'Ivan était encore amoureux de lui…

Il lui en avait fait, des coups bas. Mais là, c'était à son tour de se sentir étrangement trahi. Il interrompit la dispute sans aucune culpabilité.

 **« Je rencontrerais votre mari ce soir. Considérez que l'affaire est close. »**

Et il partit en ignorant les protestations de Yao, qui se bornait toujours à refuser catégoriquement de se saigner pour le bon plaisir de ces sales capitalistes américains.

De toute façon, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils se devaient des explications.


	13. Maudit

_Je ne comprends pas moi-même ce chapitre, ni la comparaison d'Ivan avec ce cher monsieur que nous connaissons tous et que nous avons tous étudié en cours de français...  
_

 _Spoil : Y a un léger Rimbaud x Verlaine. Les L seront ravis ~_

 _En fait, la moitié des mots et idées principales de ce chapitre ont été écrits lors d'une séance d'écriture automatique (ui j'ai que ça à faire). Voilà, c'était pour l'anecdote .3._

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 **« Allez Ivan, ne sois pas timide ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie ! »**

Sollicité par Francis, malgré ses joues rougies par la gêne, le stress et une excitation palpable, Ivan consentit finalement à tendre sa main vers l'homme en face de lui, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop moite. Il s'agissait du fameux ami proche que Francis voulait lui présenter. Un grand homme barbu, trop mince, mal habillé, au nez rouge comme quelqu'un qui a trop bu et aux cheveux longs et délaissés, surmontés d'une calvitie. En bref, il ne laissait pas transparaître une apparence très noble, mais Ivan était aux anges de le rencontrer.

 **« Monsieur Braginski,** le salua-t-il poliment, et avec une certaine estime que le russe apprécia grandement. **Francis m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.**

 **\- Paul Verlaine… Je suis un fan incontesté.**

 **\- Rofl... Tout ça pour quelques symboles griffonnés sur un papier. »**

Quand Francis lui avait annoncé qu'il avait des connaissances dans le domaine artistique parisien, Ivan avait tout prévu, sauf ça. Il s'était attendu à des artistes de faubourgs, des âmes aux poches trouées, comme lui, en quête de succès et de reconnaissance. Mais non. Paul Verlaine, rien que ça. Il avait l'impression d'avoir augmenté d'un seul coup dans l'échelle sociale.

 **« Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Depuis que tu es parti en Belgique, en fait. Tu n'as pas amené le petit jeunot avec toi ?** S'enquit Francis, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les trois et que Verlaine commandait une absinthe.

 **\- Arthur* ? Non… Ça fait longtemps que je ne le fréquente plus** , soupira le plus vieux d'entre eux, posant un morceau de sucre de façon très professionnelle sur la cuillère au-dessus de son verre.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **\- Nos routes se sont séparées, c'est tout. Ce n'était qu'une passade. »**

La réponse du poète était tellement vague qu'elle laissa Francis sur sa faim. Il se mordit la lèvre, mais n'osa pas poser plus de questions.

Et la dernière phrase résonna dans la tête d'Ivan. '' _Ce n'était qu'une passade.'_ ' Il s'était dit la même chose pour Alfred, des millions de fois, et sur des centaines de tons différents pour s'en persuader au maximum. Et il devinait le mensonge caché derrière les paroles de Verlaine, en l'entendant parler ainsi, sur un ton aussi indifférent trahi par l'immobilité parfaite de son corps.

Ils avaient des points communs, outre leur homosexualité. Un élément perturbateur dans leur couple – Yao pour Ivan et Mathilde pour Paul, une classe sociale bien différente et un amour spirituel et sincère.

Leurs deux histoires d'amour étaient néanmoins très différentes. Alfred et Ivan ne se détruisaient pas mutuellement et, surtout, au contraire du russe, Verlaine avait eu le cran de partir avec son amant. Ivan serra son verre à cette pensée. Il entendit un craquement et crut qu'il l'avait fissuré. Mais en réalité, ce n'était que son propre corps qui était beaucoup trop crispé.

 **« Vous l'aimez encore…** Ne put-il s'empêcher de souffler, sans savoir comment il en était arrivé à cette conclusion.

Au début, Verlaine ne répondit pas. Il fixait la table sale et grasse, les yeux perdus dans le vide, comme s'il était absent. Et qu'en même temps, il réalisait quelque chose.

 **\- Oui…** Souffla-t-il d'une voix éraillée. **Parfois… Comment avez-vous deviné ? Avez-vous déjà expérimenté un tel amour ?**

 **\- Euh non, pas vraiment… Juste une petite histoire sans importance.** Il omit bien évidemment le fiasco total qu'avait été sa relation avec Yao. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour.

 **\- Vous aussi vous mentez. Je ne sais pas dans quelles circonstances vous avez quitté cette personne mais la souffrance telle que la décrivent les Fleurs du Mal** est peinte sur votre visage lorsque vous en parlez.**

 **\- Que… ?**

 **\- Vous connaissez déjà la thèse de Baudelaire sur la Beauté. Elle peut aussi se référer à l'amour. C'est un mot trop utilisé et controversé, si bien qu'il ne veut plus rien dire. Et c'est insensé mais malgré tout, il fait de chaque homme son esclave et sa victime.**

 **\- Je ne me sens pas esclave de mon amour.**

 **\- Francis m'a dit que vous étiez en Allemagne avant de venir ici, c'est cela ?** Ivan acquiesça. **Et bien j'imagine que vous l'avez rencontré là bas. Pourquoi avez-vous fui, si ce n'est pas pour échapper de ses griffes, éviter d'y être enchaîné comme un homme noir en Amérique ?**

Ivan se crispa. Il n'aimait définitivement pas cette comparaison. Et le parallèle évident qu'il faisait d'Alfred et Rimbaud.

 **\- Votre vision du sentiment amoureux est si pessimiste… Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je vous croirais presque nihiliste***. Mais comme le disait votre compagnon, ne dit-on pas qu'il est à réinventer, s'il ne convient plus ?**

 **\- Sans doute. Mais c'est uniquement par faiblesse que vous avez fui.**

 **\- Parce que vous n'avez pas été faible en suivant Arthur partout comme un toutou et en vous laissant malmener ?!**

 **\- Arrêtez de vous disputer »** , intervint Francis en sentant que le ton montait, alors qu'Ivan commençait à bouillonner de colère malgré le ton cordial de la conversation.

Trois minutes plus tard, le russe jetait négligemment une pièce sur la table pour payer son verre et sortait comme une furie, suivi par un Francis qui se confondait en excuses. Mais Ivan était trop préoccupé pour l'écouter, ou même en vouloir à quoi que ce soit. Il était déçu d'avoir trop estimé cet homme, en colère de s'être fait analyser aussi aisément, et bouleversé. Il n'avait jamais reparlé d'Alfred depuis qu'il avait posé le pied en France. Il avait l'impression d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore alors que, pendant deux ans, il avait fermé son cœur a toute nouvelle histoire amoureuse et reconsidéré Yao avec une indifférence indécente.

Au final, il avait eu tort de fuir Alfred alors qu'il ne vivait et ne s'épanouissait qu'à travers lui. Et il se demandait si c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait réalisé cela ou s'il aurait dû rester dans l'ignorance et une fausse satisfaction qu'il avait bâti à coup d'auto persuasion. Non. Il lui manquera toujours quelque chose. Les États-Unis ou la France… Ça ne changeait rien, en fait. Ce n'était pas le lieu qui comptait.

Il se figea soudainement, et Francis faillit lui rentrer dedans.

 **« Ça va… ?** S'inquiéta le blond en voyant qu'il pâlissait.

- **J'ai un rendez-vous que j'ai complètement oublié… Et déjà dix minutes de retard. »**

* * *

Il arriva essoufflé à l'entrepôt à côté de l'atelier. Il retira sa veste qu'il jeta habilement sur le porte manteau, remit ses manches en place et s'engouffra dans la petite pièce, sans prendre la peine de regarder qui était le mari de la jeune femme japonaise qu'il avait rencontré ce matin.

 **« Bonjour, excusez-moi du retard.**

 **\- I… Ivan… ?**

Cette voix. Son nom prononcé avec cet accent si spécifique… Ivan releva la tête, osant à peine y croire.

 **\- Alfred… ? »**

D'un seul coup, tout lui sembla évident et clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il aurait dû faire le rapprochement avec son ancien amant quand Lars lui avait parlé d'une entreprise dans la ville de Plymouth, d'où la famille d'Alfred était originaire. Il aurait dû faire le lien avec le nom Jones, qui était celui de sa mère et qu'il avait préféré garder pour ne pas porter celui de Kirkland. Il aurait dû deviner que cette Sakura était la fameuse femme qu'Alfred devait épouser.

…Et qui couchait aussi avec Yao, en plus… Cette histoire commençait à ressembler à un scénario plein de problèmes et d'histoires parallèle dont il n'avait pas idée, ridicule et interminable, digne d'un roman-fleuve****.

S'il avait pu, il se serait tapé la tête sur le front pour se punir de son idiotie et son manque de réflexion. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il était tellement choqué qu'il vacilla et se rattrapa à une chaise.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là…** Eut-il le temps de demander, avant que sa voix soit coupée par le regard incendiaire que lui lança le blond.

 **\- Je te retourne la question, Ivan. »**

Le russe ne réagit pas lorsque le blond, plus petit que lui mais soudainement pris d'un excès de colère, l'attrapa par le col et lui administra une gifle magistrale.

Il grimaça. Lorsque Alfred commença ensuite à le frapper plus fort, il lui attrapa les poignets pour l'arrêter et se retrouva collé contre lui après l'avoir bloqué contre un mur pour l'empêcher de gigoter et se libérer.

 **« Lâche moi, connard !** Siffla Alfred, les yeux furieux et brumeux et les lèvres serrées.

 **\- Arrête ou je vais devoir employer les grands moyens** , répondit-il simplement et calmement.

 **\- Ouais bien sûr, tu crois que… »**

Ivan soupira et se jeta sur ses lèvres avec empressement, étouffant la fin de la phrase de l'américain qui écarquilla les yeux. Mais il arrêta de se débattre. Et ne le repoussa pas.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta, en revanche, il s'en voulut. Alfred le regardait d'un air perdu, les yeux de plus en plus noyés sous un amas de larmes qui finit par se déclencher, en même temps qu'il étouffait un sanglot, prenant sa tête entre ses mains pour se cacher de lui.

Ivan voulut tendre sa main vers lui. Le blond le repoussa faiblement.

 **« I hate you…**

 **\- Je sais… Je suis désolé.**

 **\- Go away… »**

Il aurait probablement dû lui obéir. Il aurait sûrement dû s'en aller et faire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais revu. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il tendit à nouveau son bras vers lui et l'attira contre son torse, le serrant entre ses bras. S'exposant à un risque d'insultes, de coups, voire pire.

Il n'arriva rien de tout ça. Il lui sembla même qu'Alfred se blottissait contre lui et cherchait son contact.

 **« I fucking hate you.**

 **\- Mais tu es toujours là. »**

Alfred ne répondit pas. De toute façon, Ivan n'attendait pas à ce qu'il dise quoi que ce soit. Le blond leva finalement la tête vers lui, toute trace de colère ou de tristesse disparue. Juste un sentiment qu'Ivan ne sut pas identifier. Alors qu'il avait l'air de le ressentir très fortement.

Il fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres et, cette fois, Alfred lui répondit tout de suite, avec une passion qui donna la chair de poule au russe. Cette fois il en était sûr, il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Il était piégé, il ne pouvait plus fuir.

Il comprenait ce que c'était, maintenant. Être maudit.

* * *

 _* : Il s'agit d'Arthur Rimbaud_

 _** : Les Fleurs du Mal, c'est le nom du célèbre recueil de poèmes de Baudelaire. D'où la thèse sur l'amour comparé à des ronces qui te retiennent prisonnier et gneugneugneuh_

 _*** : Le nihilisme est une doctrine née en Russie, fondée sur la négation de toutes valeurs, croyances ou réalités substantielles. En gros, c'est ceux qui ne croient en rien.  
_

 _**** : Les roman-fleuves faisaient fureur (et pas fürher) au XVIe siècle. Il s'agit de romans aux tailles démesurées (le plus long faisait 15000 pages) avec un tas de personnages, un tas de points de vue et narrateurs différents, des intrigues différentes parfois sans fil conducteur et qui n'en finissent jamais. Les problèmes ne se résolvent qu'avec le hasard et les aventures sont souvent invraisemblables._


	14. Train

_Bonjour. J'ai pas pu publier ce week end a cause d'un bug. C'est trop triste .3.  
_

 _Il reste plus beaucoup de chapitres. Y en aura une vingtaine j'pense. Aujourd'hui, une fois de plus, c'est un souvenir d'Ivan._

* * *

 _ **Mianyang, 1873**_

Le train s'arrêta lentement, dans un bruit de ferraille rouillée qui fit serrer les dents à Ivan. Lorsque la gigantesque machine à vapeur fut complètement stoppée et que les gens se pressèrent à l'extérieur, le russe s'extirpa de la grosse couverture dans laquelle il s'était enveloppée durant la nuit pour ne pas mourir de froid. La traversée de la Sibérie avait été rude, le vent était si puissant qu'il passait à travers le petit espace entre la vitre et le rebord de la fenêtre du wagon, frigorifiant tous ceux ayant le malheur de vouloir y dormir.

Il serra sa valise dans sa main et, se faisant moitié bousculer moitié pousser, il parvint à l'extérieur.

Il devait être près de six heures du matin. Ou plus. Il n'en savait rien et le décalage horaire avait eu raison de lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait retourner dans le train dans deux heures. Le temps de trouver à manger dans cette petite ville chinoise. Il était affamé. Certaines personnes étaient mortes de froid ou de faim pendant ce voyage et il ne voulait absolument pas faire partie des faiblards qui ne survivaient pas jusqu'au terminus.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux panneaux en bois striés d'une belle écriture noire, prêta attention aux conversations des locaux qu'il entendait. A regret, car il ne savait pas lire ou parler en chinois. Ce fut donc par instinct qu'il se dirigea dans cette grande usine juste à côté du quai 7 de la gare de Mianyang.

C'était un immense bâtiment laissé à l'abandon. A vue de nez, c'était une ancienne usine manufacturée, sûrement une fabrique de pièces de voitures au vu des machines poussiéreuses abandonnées, reconverti en entrepôt. Des sacs en toile traînaient ça et là. Remplis de nourriture pour les voyageurs qui passaient par là. Ivan soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il était arrivé au bon endroit.

 **«** **我可以幫你嗎** **? »**

Le russe sursauta et lâcha aussitôt le sac qu'il était en train de fouiller lorsqu'on s'adressa à lui. Il releva la tête pour toiser son interlocuteur, affichant une expression bêtement abasourdie pour bien signifier qu'il n'avait pas compris.

L'homme qui l'avait interpellé était plus petit que lui. Il avait un léger sourire sarcastique, un visage fin et bien dessiné et des cheveux de jais vaguement attachés en chignon désordonné avec une baguette chinoise. Il avait une sorte de foulard autour de la taille. Il était si fin, ses cheveux si raides et sa taille si marquée qu'il crut pendant une seconde qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Mais sa voix ne trompait pas. C'était bel et bien un homme, même s'il avait du mal à le croire.

 **«** **日本語を話せますか？** **Speak english ?** Tenta le jeune homme, voyant la tête du russe.

 **\- English yes** , répondit-il instantanément, arrachant un soupir de soulagement au chinois.

 **\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?**

 **\- Assez de nourriture pour une personne. Pendant cinq jours, à peu près. J'ai de quoi payer, mais seulement en roubles.**

 **\- Oh, encore un russe en cavale** , ricana le chinois. **Je me disais bien que je connaissais cet accent… Très bien. Je prends la même chose que vous et pour payer, c'est le guichet là bas. Pour cinq jours, ça fera… 3 512 roubles et 89 kopeks* je pense.**

 **\- Vous partez aussi ? Pour aller où ?** S'enquit Ivan en fouillant les poches de sa veste. Il avait l'argent nécessaire, heureusement.

 **\- Aucune idée. Là où le vent me mènera. Loin d'ici, je l'espère. Et vous ?**

 **\- En Europe. Pour travailler et devenir riche.**

Le chinois sourit. Amèrement, mais Ivan était trop heureux, trop projeté dans l'avenir pour s'en rendre compte. Il ne reprit pied dans la réalité que lorsque l'autre posa sa main sur son épaule.

 **\- Je m'appelle Yao. Wang Yao.**

 **\- Ivan Vassilievitch Braginski.**

 **\- Il arrive quand ton prochain train ?**

 **\- Dans deux heures, à peu près. Le temps pour tout le monde de refaire les stocks. On part à New Delhi et ensuite, en Allemagne.**

 **\- Hm… Je vois. Bon courage, alors.**

 **\- Toi aussi. »**

Ivan lui adressa un dernier sourire timide avant d'embarquer un sac sur son épaule et aller le payer au comptoir de fortune de l'entrepôt. Il rejoignit ensuite rapidement son wagon, ouvrant le sac avec curiosité.

Il y avait un tas de mets qu'il n'avait encore jamais vus, excepté dans les bouquins d'explorateurs européens. Des goyaves, des kiwis, des kakis, des carpes koï noyées dans le sel et même de la viande de baleine qui venait sûrement du Japon. Il en salivait d'avance.

Alors que le train était sur le point de repartir, il entendit la porte de son wagon coulisser et en fut surpris. Il avait été seul tout le long du voyage, pourtant… Peut être que quelqu'un s'était trompé. Il fut encore plus surpris de voir que c'était Yao qui l'avait rejoint avec son propre sac, avec son air agacé et crispé habituel.

 **« Je… Je vais voyager avec toi, finalement. C'est plus pratique.**

 **\- Je t'en prie, installe-toi »** , répondit Ivan en souriant.

Il crut entendre un vague « merci » marmonné dans la barbe de Yao avant que celui-ci vienne s'asseoir en face de lui, les joues étrangement rouges contrastant avec ses traits pliés par la contrariété.

 **« Tout va bien… ?** S'inquiéta le russe, qui ne savait pas encore que c'était globalement son visage habituel.

 **\- Oui, oui…**

 **\- Tu as l'air incertain.**

 **\- Je me pose des questions, c'est tout.**

 **\- Quels genre de question ?**

 **\- Erm…** Il rougit doublement, attisant la curiosité et l'amusement d'Ivan. **Tu auras besoin de quelqu'un, jusqu'en Allemagne ? Je veux dire… C'est pas drôle de voyager tout seul.**

Le russe éclata de rire. Il le trouvait mignon à bégayer comme ça.

- **Bien sûr que j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un. Je déteste voyager seul.**

 **\- Et après ?**

 **\- Après quoi ?**

 **\- Ben… Après le voyage. Dans ta vie de tous les jours, ton travail, ton foyer…**

 **\- Oh, tu veux dire…**

 **\- M… Mais c'est pas grave. Si tu ne veux pas, je continuerais mon chemin de mon côté…**

 **\- Non, non ! Ce serait vraiment un plaisir.**

 **\- Vraiment… ?**

 **\- Oui ~ »**

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire devant la gêne de Yao, qui s'accentuait de plus en plus. Il passa tout le trajet avec lui, et les suivants, jusqu'à arriver en Allemagne. Il tomba amoureux de lui, véritablement et profondément.

Après tout, il pouvait bien s'amuser. Qu'il le fasse. Qu'il en profite. Il ne savait pas encore la galère qui l'attendait.

* * *

 _* : Ça équivaut à peu près à cinquante euros_

 _Ceux qui n'aiment pas le RoChu, calmez-vous et posez cette hache :'( Alfred revient dimanche._


	15. Flamme

_J'ai un torticolis et ça fait extrêmement mal ;-;_

 _Du coup j'me fais un peu chier alors je publie en avance ! Vuala ! :D  
_

* * *

 **« Alors c'est quoi ton problème ? »**

Ivan s'immobilisa devant le ton sec et distant de Yao. Le chinois s'était confortablement installé au bureau de Lars, avachi sur le fauteuil et les pieds posés sur la table marbrée. Profitant tranquillement de l'absence de son patron pour s'accorder quelques libertés, et se servant un verre de cognac.

Ivan soupira en s'asseyant en face de lui, laissant son regard courir sur le bureau et les quelques accessoires qui y étaient soigneusement entreposés. Il y avait entre autres des livres vieux et abîmés en langue néerlandaise, une boîte de cigares et une photo de Lars, Emma et un autre jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

 **« Depuis quand tu connais la femme qu'on a vu tout à l'heure ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?** Lâcha Yao, sur un ton accusateur. **Ça y est, tu réalise a quel point ça fait mal de se rendre compte qu'une personne à qui on faisait confiance et qu'on pensait connaître par cœur nous trahit ?**

La pique fit mal. Le russe en fut outré. Il aurait aimé lui rétorquer qu'il n'avait jamais posé ses mains sur Alfred du temps où ils étaient ensemble mais il ne put que rester muet devant tant de mauvaise foi et d'accusations injustifiées.

 **\- De ce que j'ai entendu, l'enfant qui était avec elle est de toi.**

 **\- Et tu lui fais confiance ? Tu crois tout ce qu'elle te dit les yeux fermés ?**

 **\- Ça coïncide parfaitement. Le gosse a l'air d'avoir deux ou trois ans. Tu as très bien pu la mettre en cloque avant qu'on fuie en catastrophe en France.**

 **\- Et bien félicitations, Sherlock. Ça s'est exactement passé comme ça. »**

Ivan leva les yeux au ciel et piqua un cigare à son patron. Yao se pencha en avant avec son briquet et l'alluma pour lui et ils reprirent leur discussion.

 **« Et puis franchement,** ricana Ivan comme s'il racontait une bonne blague. **Une japonaise noble et distinguée. Tout ce que tu es sensé haïr.**

 **\- J'ai été surpris aussi, à l'époque. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais sensible au charme aristocratique américain. Ce genre de personne, autrefois, tu les méprisais. Ainsi que tous ces bourgeois que tu détestais et qui sont devenus tes amis… Où sont passées tes valeurs ?**

 **\- Les seules valeurs qui m'importent, c'est celles qui me rapportent de l'argent pour ramener mes sœurs à Paris, désormais.**

 **\- C'est donc pour cela que tu as accepté de remplir la commande de Lars…**

 **\- Évidemment. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?**

 **\- Honnêtement ? Que c'était par jalousie. Pour m'agacer et me faire payer de t'avoir trompé.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Mon monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. »**

Malgré le regard blessé et furieux de Yao qui le touchait toujours autant, la discussion s'arrêta là. Ivan ne voulait pas s'attarder ici, se fatiguer à se disputer avec lui et creuser encore un peu plus l'écart entre eux. Il le laissa en plan dans ce grand bureau, marchant en direction de l'atelier… Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Emma, manquant de lui foncer dessus.

 **« Eh, doucement !** Il sourit légèrement, se décalant galamment pour la laisser passer.

 **\- Oh pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu !** S'excusa-t-elle aussitôt. **J'étudiais ce** **tte chose** **.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Elle avait dans la main une sorte de bouteille étrange complètement en verre. Elle la tendit au russe qui l'inspecta d'un œil expert. La forme de la bouteille était intéressante. Quant au liquide pétillant marronnasse qui se trouvait à l'intérieur… Il en était un peu intrigué.

 **\- Ce sont les américains qui en ont amené plusieurs caisses. On ose pas trop se servir…**

Ivan ouvrit la bouteille pour renifler le liquide. L'odeur était chimique, avec un léger fumet d'éthanol, de limonade gazeuse et de sucre. Un bien étrange mélange qui lui fit froncer le nez.

 **-** **C'est… Intéressant** , hasarda-t-il. **Comment ils appellent ça ?**

 **\- Euh… Coca Cola, je crois. Et non, ça se boit. Mais on ose pas. C'est bizarre.**

 **\- Garde-en une bouteille. On sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir pour décaper le fond des toilettes.**

 **\- Excellente idée ! »**

Il la salua poliment, avant de continuer à passer son chemin. Il ne devait pas chômer, aujourd'hui. Pour atteindre les quotas que demandait l'entreprise américaine dans le temps qui leur était imparti, il fallait fabriquer au moins une dizaine de vases par jour. Et autant dire qu'ils ne tombaient pas du ciel, malheureusement. Ça prenait du temps. De temps en temps, ça se cassait. Et parfois, il arrivait qu'ils soient trop fatigués, qu'ils se blessent ou soient en manque de verre et ils n'en produisaient que cinq par jour, voire moins.

Il débarqua dans l'atelier, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enfiler des gants. Lars considérait qu'il était assez professionnel et prudent pour se passer des mesures de sécurité inutiles. Et puis, acheter des gants, ça coûtait de l'argent. Ivan était assez sceptique. Avant il s'en fichait mais depuis que Gilbert avait perdu un bras à cause de la désinvolture des patrons, il se méfiait.

 **« On en est où ?**

 **\- On a reçu des barres en verre** , répondit l'un des souffleurs. **On va enfin pouvoir travailler.**

 **\- Super. Je m'en occupe. »**

Il identifia les six longues barres avec satisfaction, les prit sous son bras avec un moule pour les faire fondre à l'intérieur et se dirigea au fond de la pièce, papillonnant des yeux un peu partout, semblant chercher quelque chose.

 **« Où sont les lunettes ?**

 **-** **Cassées** , indiqua l'un des souffleurs. **Mais Lars dit qu'on en a pas besoin.**

 **\- Oh…**

 **\- Si le feu te pique un peu les yeux, force-toi à pleurer. C'est le meilleur moyen pour évacuer la poussière.**

 **\- Très bien… »**

C'était un peu précaire comme dispositions. Mais il n'osa rien dire. Excepté le tempétueux Wang Yao, personne n'osait remettre en cause la parole ou les ordres de Lars. Il avait la plume facile quand il s'agissait de licencier et se mettait facilement les syndicats dans la poche en les corrompant avec de l'argent. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de renvoyer Yao. C'était le seul employé de l'usine à avoir les mains assez fines pour donner certaines formes au verre. Sinon il y avait Emma. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de travailler. Des fois, Ivan trouvait les lois très bêtes.

Il alluma le chalumeau, jusqu'à ce que la flamme devienne bleue et forte. Il parvint tout de même à se trouver des gants pour ne pas s'abîmer les mains et les ongles, et prit la première barre de verre pour la faire fondre.

Il travailla ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, tout le monde était parti et la nuit était tombée, ne laissant que les lumières de la lune et d'une lampe à pétrole pour l'éclairer. Il éteignit le feu. Comme prévu, ses yeux étaient rouges et en larmes d'avoir été en contact avec une forte chaleur pendant plusieurs heures et il y voyait flou.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, plissant des yeux pour lire le cadran. Il était à peine 21h et il lui restait une barre. Et il avait déjà fait neuf vases. Il pouvait bien prendre encore une petite demi-heure pour finir, non ?

Il décida de continuer. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il ne faut jamais se forcer quand on est fatigué et inattentif.

Il voulut, d'un même mouvement, se pencher en avant pour attraper la barre et rallumer le chalumeau. Il poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur en sentant la flamme atteindre son visage, le brûler et piquer ses yeux. Il se recula brusquement, dents serrées et yeux fermés, les mains crispées sur son visage dans une tentative terrible et désespérée d'atténuer la douleur. Et surtout, il put faire une terrible constatation.

Il ne voyait plus rien.

* * *

 _Bon euh... Au revoir ! *fuit*_


	16. Endettement

_Ma petite copine vient passer les vacances avec moi pendant cette semaine. Je veux passer un peu de temps avec elle alors je ne publierais la suite que dimanche prochain, voire mercredi d'après._

 _Y a pas Alfred dans ce chapitre. Mais Arthur est de retour, et bientôt, Matthew aussi. On m'a parlé de FrUk dans les reviews et j'avoue que j'ai retourné l'idée dans tous les sens dans ma tête. Et finalement, on pourrait en faire quelque chose x3_

* * *

 **« Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Ça aurait pu être bien pire. Mais tu as bien fait de m'appeler. »**

Sur la conclusion de Francis, Ivan soupira de soulagement. Finalement, il n'était pas brûlé trop gravement. Ses yeux étaient intacts, il ne restait plus qu'une trace de brûlure sur sa joue, ressemblant un peu à un hématome.

 **« Fais attention la prochaine fois.**

 **\- Promis… J'étais épuisé. Je ne reste jamais aussi tard, d'habitude.**

 **\- Pas la peine de te surmener. On sera largement prêts pour novembre. Tu veux venir manger avec moi ?**

 **\- Il y aura qui ?**

 **\- Personne de particulièrement intéressant. Juste toi , moi et Antonio. On va à L'Escargot Montorgueil.**

 **\- Très bien. »**

En moins de vingt minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent au fameux restaurant. Antonio était assis à une table au fond, près de la fenêtre, son assiette déjà sous le nez et leur fit un signe de main pour qu'ils le rejoignent. D'habitude, ils n'auraient jamais pu se payer un tel restaurant. Mais depuis que Lars avait multiplié leur salaire par quatre pour les pousser à accélérer la cadence à l'atelier, ils osaient timidement dépenser de l'argent pour des petits plaisirs tels que voir une pièce de théâtre ou manger au restaurant en se faisant un peu passer pour des bourgeois. Antonio avait même pu emmener sa femme Chiara au cinéma pour la première fois de leur vie.

Soudain, Francis s'immobilisa tellement brusquement que Ivan faillit lui foncer dedans. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet de voir que le blond blêmissait à vue d'œil.

 **« Francis… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Ne regarde pas derrière nous. Avance. »**

Intrigué, il consentit quand même à obéir. Francis n'avait vraiment pas l'air tranquille, il se dépêchait de marcher et jetait sans cesse des coups d'oeil nerveux derrière eux. Il ne recommença à respirer qu'une fois qu'il se retrouva assis à la grande table avec Antonio et Ivan, qui le fixaient tous les deux avec inquiétude.

 **« Il y a un type à qui je dois de l'argent,** expliqua Francis **. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie.**

 **\- Encore endetté ? Tu files du mauvais coton, Frany** , se moqua l'espagnol en mâchonnant une cuisse de grenouille avec perplexité.

 **\- Ça fait deux mois que je suis endetté avec Kirkland, tu le sais bien.**

 **\- Et tout ça pour dépenser ton argent dans les bordels…**

 **\- Ça lui fait grincer des dents de devoir ouvrir son porte feuille pour mon bon plaisir. Jamais vu un gars aussi radin… Je le rembourserais intégralement l'an prochain.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le fait qu'il te donne de l'argent, le problème… C'est plutôt la façon dont tu le dépense…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ?**

 **\- Dios mio, Francis… Tu es aveugle ou tout simplement bête ? Ivan, dis-moi que tu as remarqué quelque chose !**

 **\- Euh…**

A priori, il n'avait rien remarqué, lui non plus. Il ne savait pas que Francis s'endettait auprès d'Arthur. En fait, il ne savait même pas que ces deux-là se connaissaient. Il n'y aurait jamais pensé. En même temps, ils étaient tellement différents…

 **\- Bon sang mais vous êtes tous aveugles ? Ah et au fait, Francis, il te fixe depuis tout à l'heure. »**

Ivan eut aussitôt le réflexe de tourner la tête. Il n'avait pas recroisé son ancien patron depuis qu'il était arrivé en France. Il le trouva rapidement, assis à une table avec d'autres grands patrons en costard chic comme lui. Et, effectivement, son regard était braqué sur Francis avec une expression indéchiffrable, comme d'habitude. Francis tourna la tête à son tour et quand son regard croisa celui de l'anglais, celui-ci se détourna rapidement et replongea dans son thé. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Ce n'était pas son genre, d'habitude…

 **« Merde, il m'a vu…**

 **\- Sans blague,** ironisa Antonio.

 **\- …Oh, il est déjà quatorze heures ! Je dois y aller. A demain, vous deux ~**

 **\- Tiens, j'ai comme l'impression que tu es en train de fuir** , se moqua Ivan en souriant légèrement.

 **\- P… Pas du tout ! Je vous signale qu'il y en a qui bossent, ici ! »**

Et c'est ainsi que Francis fuit à l'anglaise, sortant rapidement du restaurant. Mais pas assez rapidement pour que ce soit discret, apparemment. Arthur se leva soudainement de sa chaise et suivit le français à l'extérieur.

* * *

 **« Tu comptes me rembourser, un jour ?**

Francis sursauta, laissant échapper un cri de stupeur pas très viril. Arthur se tenait juste derrière lui, arborant une expression un peu ennuyée et les mains dans les poches.

 **\- Je… Oui, bien sûr. Quand je serais payé…**

 **\- En novembre, je sais. Mais si tu continue de gonfler ta dette jusqu'en novembre, même avec ta paye intégrale, tu ne pourras jamais me rembourser.**

 **\- Mh… »**

Le français souffla un peu, embêté. Il avait raison, après tout… A force de prendre l'argent sans compter, il allait tomber de haut devant la somme qu'il allait lui devoir.

 **« Tu sais… Il y a d'autres moyens de te faire plaisir. Autres que les bordels.**

 **\- Ah ? Par exemple ?**

 **\- Te trouver une femme, par exemple. Ou trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait que tu lui passe au dessus sans que tu lui doive quoi que ce soit.**

 **\- Je vois vraiment pas qui… »**

Arthur roula des yeux, agacé. Comme si la solution était complètement évidente et juste sous son nez.

 **« Well t doesn't matter. Me, I know.**

 **\- Ah ?** Francis sembla un peu plus intéressé.

Arthur sembla soudainement être pris d'un élan d'audace. Il se rapprocha du français, tendit son bras et attrapa sa nuque. Francis se laissa faire, surpris quand son visage se retrouva près du sien. Le britannique se pinça les lèvres, semblant soudain contrarié, mais ne se recula pas.

 **\- …Je… Je ne sais pas, moi. L'un de tes wankers d'amis, peut être ?** Lâcha-t-il sèchement, avant de le lâcher et amorcer un mouvement pour reculer.

Sauf que Francis le rattrapa avant qu'il puisse fuir, lui prenant le bras.

 **\- Tu…**

 **\- Lâche moi.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Shut up. »**

Mais le blond ne le lâcha pas. Au contraire, il esquissa un petit sourire diabolique en coin. Il tira un peu plus sur le bras de l'anglais et l'attira à nouveau près de lui, s'abaissant légèrement, penchant la tête et capturant ses lèvres d'un geste passionné.

Il sentit rapidement l'anglais écarquiller les yeux, se crisper et poser ses mains sur son torse dans une tentative de le repousser. Tentative inutile puisque Francis se recula avant.

 **« Tu… You fucking twat ! Why did you…**

 **\- C'était le message que tu essayais de me faire passer, je pense.**

 **\- Mais pas au milieu de la route, imbécile ! Et si mon fils m'avait vu ?!**

 **\- Qui ça, Mathieu ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il dise, il est resté en Allemagne !** Ricana-t-il.

 **\- Je parle d'Alfred…**

 **\- Oh, lui…**

Arthur fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras sur son torse, vexé par le ton méprisant du français.

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui ?**

 **\- Il se trouve que ton cher petit Alfred te roule depuis le début.**

 **\- Comment ça ?!** S'énerva-t-il, furieux de voir Francis aussi satisfait de son apparente ignorance.

 **\- Il aime pas sa femme. A mon avis, il a même jamais consommé son mariage avec elle. Je me suis rendu compte de certaines choses~**

 **\- Parle !**

 **\- Oui oui, calme-toi mon lapin ~ il se trouve que ton cher fils s'envoie en l'air avec l'un des employés de Lars qui travaillait pour toi avant.**

 **\- Tous mes anciens employés travaillent pour Lars. Ils ont fui l'Allemagne ensemble.**

 **\- Mais je sais pertinemment qui c'est.**

Arthur semblait attendre une réponse. Il était tendu au maximum, comme s'il allait immédiatement faire une tuerie chez le sale ouvrier qui avait osé poser ses mains sur son fils et le pervertir. Son honneur n'avait jamais été autant en danger.

 **\- Je te donnerais son nom et son prénom. Seulement si tu passe la nuit avec moi… Et qu'on oublie cette histoire de remboursement jusqu'en novembre.**

L'anglais sembla vraiment prendre cette option en compte, réfléchissant profondément et longuement. Et la réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

 **\- Son adresse aussi.**

 **\- Pourquoi faire ? ~**

 **\- Dévisser la tête de cet homme en personne.**

 **\- Très bien.**

 **\- Parfait. »**

* * *

 _Encore et toujours des problèmes, ahlala .3._


	17. Limite

Alfred soupira d'aise en se retrouvant littéralement jeté contre la table, attirant Ivan contre lui pour l'embarquer dans un nouveau baiser passionné.

Les discussions, les excuses et explications avaient été brèves. Les deux s'étaient rapidement rendus compte que s'ils commençaient à parler de choses sérieuses, ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais. D'un côté, Alfred qui était encore très jeune, en besoin cruel d'attention et d'affection, l'imagination constante retenant sa plume contre les feuilles et son pinceau contre les tableaux et des rêves irréalisables plein la tête. De l'autre, Ivan qui se faisait vieux – mais pas tant que ça, au moins autant qu'Arthur –, réaliste et travailleur, qui passait son temps à fuir, voyager, bouger, aimait se rendre utile, se foutait de la politique alors qu'il dirigeait un parti et appréciait une certaine forme de solitude.

S'ils commençaient à discuter et se rendre compte d'à quel point ils étaient différents et n'avaient rien à faire ensemble, ils se sépareraient. Et ils en pouvaient pas supporter cette option. Alors les explications du départ en France précipité d'Ivan étaient rapidement passées à la trappe.

Alfred laissa soudainement échapper un gémissement lorsque la main de son amant se réfugia au niveau de son entrejambe. Il sentit le sang lui monter à la tête, incapable de parler ou même de penser quelque chose de cohérent. Il se sentait emporté par les limbes du plaisir, prêt à se laisser complètement aller, lentement mais sûrement.

Sauf que… Bah non. Pas cette fois. Il entendit un bruit de calèche dehors et fronça les sourcils, avant de s'exclamer :

 **« Merde, mon père ! »**

Le blond repoussa vite son amant, se redressant pour remettre son pantalon ; pas de doute, la voiture dehors était belle et bien celle d'Arthur. Ivan pâlit à son tour.

 **« Il était pas sensé revenir ce soir ?**

 **\- Normalement, oui… »**

''Normalement''… Non mais franchement, comment on pouvait être aussi imprudent ? Ivan roula des yeux en soupirant. L'imprudence d'Alfred allait finir par les faire prendre tous les deux. Il se dirigeait vers la porte d'un pas rapide mais l'américain le rattrapa en lui tenant le bras.

 **« Non, pas par ici. T'as pas le temps.**

 **\- Je vais où, alors ?!**

 **\- Euh… Dans le placard !**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que… »**

Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva enfermé par l'artiste dans ledit placard, sentant son dos buter contre les vestes qui y étaient accrochées. Il resta immobile, retenant presque son souffle lorsque Arthur entra dans le grand salon, soupirant et las comme d'habitude. Il se tourna vers son fils, le fixant d'un air désapprobateur.

 **« Tu as une marque dans le cou** , lâcha-t-il simplement.

 **\- Ah oui euh… Je… Je me suis fait mal, haha !** Répondit maladroitement Alfred. Ivan manqua de se facepalmer.

 **\- Pas la peine de me mentir, je sais tout.**

 **\- Hein… ?**

 **\- A propos de toi et tes débauches avec ton petit copain. »**

Le russe se figea dans sa position, le souffle court et le cœur battant à mille à l'heure d'affolement. Là, il n'avait pas intérêt à bouger. Alfred et lui s'étaient fait extrêmement discrets et personne n'était sensé être au courant de rien. Ils avaient dû se faire voir et dénoncer par l'un des souffleurs.

Pendant qu'Ivan se triturait les méninges, Arthur voulut se diriger vers le placard pour y ranger sa veste. Alfred, sentant le danger, lui coupa le passage en se plaçant devant lui, riant nerveusement.

 **« Hum… Je comprends pas. Quel petit copain ?**

 **\- Je parle de Yao. Arrête d'écarquiller les yeux et de faire semblant d'être étonné, Francis m'a tout raconté.**

Attendez… ? Quoi ? Yao ? Ivan n'y comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce que Francis venait faire là-dedans ? Pourquoi il racontait ça ?

Le français était loin d'être un rapporteur ou un diffuseur de ragots. Et surtout, il n'était pas au courant de sa relation avec Alfred. Ivan se demandait même s'il était au courant qu'Arthur avait un fils… Non, tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

 **\- Yao sort avec Vany… Ivan** , tenta Alfred, embarrassé et l'air vraiment perturbé.

 **\- Alors Francis est un menteur ?** Lâcha sèchement Arthur, croisant les bras en signe de rejet.

- **Je suis persuadé qu'il n'a même pas donné de preuves.**

 **\- Nul besoin. Je t'interdis de le revoir.**

 **\- Aucun problème puisque je en suis jamais allé le voir tout court !**

 **\- Et fais un effort quand tu te montre en public avec Sakura. Tout le monde doute de la véracité de votre couple.**

 **\- Mais justement, il n'y a aucune véracité ! C'est du vent ce mariage, tu as sacrifié une jeune fille parce que tu voulais exploiter du gaz ou je sais pas quoi aux Pays-Bas ! »**

Soudain, le silence. La gifle d'Arthur partit toute seule sur la joue d'Alfred. Ivan serra les poings pour s'obliger à en pas intervenir, au risque de causer encore plus de problèmes à son amant.

Alfred fixa son père, interloqué et les larmes aux yeux. Le mépris, il pouvait le supporter. L'indifférence aussi, il en avait l'habitude. Les insultes, ça passe. Mais la violence… Il en pensait pas mériter tant d'injustice de la part d'Arthur. Il se mordit furieusement la lèvre et repoussa brusquement son père, avec tellement de force et de hargne qu'il le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres.

 **« Je te hais ! T'as jamais été mon père, tu le seras jamais. »**

Hurla-t-il, le bousculant et partir froidement dans les escaliers. Arthur resta immobile un instant, choqué, avant de se jeter à sa poursuite. Ivan entendit un simple ''wait'' étouffé par le couloir à l'étage. Il sortit rapidement de placard et se dépêcha de sortir.

* * *

 **« Quoi, tu te tape vraiment le fils de Kirkland ?**

 **\- Arrête, Francis…** Marmonna Ivan en rougissant violemment.

 **\- Désolé, je savais pas qu'il était gay… Je cherchais une excuse pour que Kirkland oublie que je lui dois de l'oseille. Et comme je m'en fous de son fils et que je sais que tu déteste Yao, bah… Ça me dérangeait pas de le mettre dans la merde.**

 **\- Toi, alors… »**

Le russe leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, incapable d'en vouloir plus que ça à Francis. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, au final.

 **« Dommage que tu sois déjà casé, du coup… Emma a un faible pour toi.**

 **\- Ah…**

 **\- Oui… T'as peut être été trop indulgent avec elle. »**

Aussi mignonne et gentille soit-elle, actuellement, Emma était le cadet de ses soucis. Francis reprit, voyant qu'il en répondait pas.

 **« J'étais chez Kirkland, hier soir.**

 **\- Tu l'as enfin remboursé, finalement ?**

 **\- …Quelque chose du genre.**

 **\- Ah bah bien, comme ça il arrêtera de nous emmerder.**

 **\- Au fait, tu as reçu une lettre de Russie ce matin.**

 **\- Mes sœurs ? »**

Ivan prit la lettre que lui tendait le français, intrigué. En effet, il reconnut l'écriture douce et soignée de sa douce, belle et précieuse Natalya. Elle avait dû tellement grandir depuis le temps… Elle était adulte, maintenant. Elle travaillait sûrement.

Lui qui était si heureux en recevant la lettre sentit son cœur se tordre à mesure qu'il la lisait, jusqu'à ce que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds. Ce n'était pas les mots doux habituels, les nouvelles de la famille, à quel point la ville changeait depuis les révolutions industrielles ou ses progrès en danse. C'était la pire des choses qui pouvait arriver aux Braginski.

Katyusha était morte. Accident de travail. Alors qu'Ivan s'était promis de les protéger. Parce qu'il n'était tout simplement pas là pour veiller sur elle. Il serra le papier dans sa main jusqu'à le froisser, sous les yeux interrogateurs de Francis.

 **« On est quel jour ?** Demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

 **\- Fin mai** **»** , répondit Francis, hasardeux, ne se souvenant pas du jour exact.

Fin mai. Dans presque six mois, il sera payé. Il pourra ramener Natalya auprès de lui.

Il fallait juste tenir encore un peu.


	18. Famille

_C'est le bordel dans mes publications de chapitre :') Tout ça pour dire que l'aventure est bientôt terminée ! Il me reste très peu de chapitres. Deux ou trois, je verrais comment je gère tout ça. J'en ai une autre en cours d'écriture. Également une fiction historique, mais basée sur du FrUk et pendant la Première Guerre mondiale. Je vous remercierais jamais assez pour suivre cette fiction, et également si les prochaines vous plaisent ;w;_

 _JE VOUS AVAIS PROMIS CANADA, LE VOICI. Wait... C'est qui, Canada ?_

* * *

 **« C'est une sacrée histoire que tu me raconte là.**

 **\- T'as même pas idée, Mattie… »**

Le frère d'Alfred sourit légèrement, apportant sa tasse de café a sa bouche d'un geste noble. Matthew était resté vivre en Allemagne avec Julchen et ça faisait un bail que les jumeaux ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ensemble pour passer un moment agréable et ça avait beaucoup manqué à Alfred. Autant dire qu'ils avaient tous les deux un tas de choses à se dire. Et Alfred avait vidé son sac, il avait tout raconté. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé, tous ses états d'âme. Et ça faisait sacrément du bien.

 **« Tu en comptes pas présenter tes excuses à daddy de sitôt, je présume** , devina facilement Matthew, face à qui Alfred gonfla ses joues et se détourna.

 **\- C'est pas à moi de m'excuser…**

 **\- Tu lui as mal parlé.**

 **\- Il m'a frappé. »**

Matthew n'osa pas répliquer devant le ton ferme et sans appel de son frère. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation, et décida de changer de sujet. Surtout qu'il savait qu'Alfred voulait toujours avoir raison et ça ne servait à rien de batailler contre lui.

 **« Et donc… Ton amant. Ivan, c'est ça ?**

Alfred rougit.

 **\- Oui…?**

 **\- Tu comptes vraiment l'emmener aux États-Unis ?**

 **\- Évidemment. Dès qu'on aura les 500 vases, il part en bateau avec moi.**

 **\- Hm, je vois… Tu crois vraiment qu'il va passer ne serais-ce que le contrôle d'Ellis Island, sans papiers d'identité ?**

 **\- Pas de problème, je lui en ferais des faux.**

 **\- C'est pas comme ça que ça marche…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

Matthew lâcha un rire nerveux, ne sachant pas comment formuler sa pensée sans blesser son frère. Il trouvait qu'il ne grandissait pas, en fait. Qu'il ne faisait rien de sérieux, qu'il s'embarquait toujours dans des plans pas possibles. Lui s'était plié à la volonté d'Arthur depuis longtemps. Il s'était rangé, avait épousé une femme bien et avait eu des enfants. Il faisait un travail honnête et était bien payé. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que son frère veuille se libérer des chaînes de la vie normale, qu'il veuille s'amuser, jeter l'argent par les fenêtre, et surtout qu'il s'en fiche de fonder une famille.

 **\- Ce que je veux dire** , reprit-il en faisant attention à ses mots, **c'est que tu fais tout ça dans le seul but de contredire notre père. Ne gâche pas ta vie alors que tu es encore jeune et…**

 **\- …J'étais parfaitement sérieux, Matthew.**

 **\- Comment tu vas faire aux États-Unis ? Tu fous rien, tu sais pas travailler, tu sais pas gérer une maison ni la caisse familiale. Ta petite affaire de collectionneur dans les galeries d'art est minable et si papa te coupe les ponts, tu seras à la rue. Et je suis sûr que tu n'as rien prévu pour payer ton voyage en bateau. Redescend un peu sur terre, Alfie…**

 **\- Pour devenir un vieux con ennuyeux comme toi ?** Coupa sèchement Alfred. Matthew s'insurgea aussitôt.

 **\- Je ne te permet pas, je ne suis pas un vieux con. Et je suis d'accord avec daddy, c'est toi qui dérive du droit chemin depuis quelques années.**

 **\- Depuis quand t'as autant changé, Mattie… ? »**

Il en put pas répondre. Alfred se leva de sa chaise, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne le retint pas lorsqu'il partit du bar comme une furie. Il se calmera, se dit-il en soupira. Un jour où l'autre, il comprendra.

* * *

Yao rattrapa de justesse la petite fille avant qu'elle touche la lame avec ses doigts, la posant tant bien que mal sur une chaise. Ils étaient plutôt agités, les gosses, à son âge.

 **« Whop ! Tu t'assois et tu restes ici sagement.**

 **\- Veux maman…** Protesta la petite fille, affichant une moue boudeuse.

 **\- Elle est où, ta maman ?**

 **\- Je sais pas… »** Répondit-elle après un moment de réflexion, les larmes débordant au coin des yeux.

Yao se pinça l'arrête du nez, inspirant profondément pour se calmer. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Sakura était avec sa fille à Paris en train de faire on-ne-sait-quoi, sa fille était partie voir quelque chose et s'était perdue. Yao l'avait trouvé dans la rue en allant travailler, et l'avait emmenée avec lui. C'était toujours mieux que dehors, dans les quartiers louches. Maintenant, il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de regretter sa décision.

 **« Bon, Lin. Calme-toi, elle va revenir te chercher dans pas longtemps. »**

La petite se contenta de hocher la tête et essuyer sagement son début de larmes. Yao n'était même pas sûr que le problème serait réglé avant demain. Il s'accouda contre le mur en bois, prenant le temps de détailler l'enfant du regard. Lin avait des cheveux noirs, raides et un peu longs pour son âge. Elle avait une robe rose et une fleur de la même couleur dans les cheveux (NDA : En fait c'est Taïwan). Et surtout, elle lui ressemblait. Vraiment beaucoup. De manière très troublante.

C'était normal, d'un côté. C'était lui qu'on accusait d'être le père lâche qui avait abandonné une femme enceinte. Maintenant, il se rendait compte. Même s'il ne savait pas que Sakura attendait un enfant de lui, ça avait été une erreur morale de l'abandonner. Surtout en pensant qu'Ivan allait lui revenir dans les bras une fois à Paris. Ça avait été une erreur monumentale. Au final, il les avait perdus tous les deux.

Un tic de stress le poussa à prendre une cigarette, mais la présence de Lin le força finalement à la reposer. C'est là que la petite rouvrit la bouche. Les enfants de son âge n'avaient de cesse de poser des questions, après tout.

 **« T'as un papa ?**

 **\- O… Oui, bien sûr** , répondit-il maladroitement, ne s'y étant pas attendu.

 **\- Il est où ?**

 **\- Il est en Chine. C'est mon pays d'origine. Il est dirigeant dans l'armée impériale. Et… Et toi ?**

Il voulait se la péter un peu, puis il s'était rappelé que c'était une enfant et qu'elle s'en contrefichait que son père soit au Tibet en ce moment en train d'écraser une révolte des indépendantistes. Elle ne comprenait pas ses enjeux. Lui, il ne savait définitivement pas parler aux enfants. Et il se demandait ce que Sakura avait bien pu lui raconter sur lui.

 **\- Moi j'ai pas de papa. Maman m'a dit qu'il était parti parce qu'il nous aimait pas… Il t'aime, ton papa ?**

 **\- Oui… Tous les pères aiment leurs enfants. Je suis sûre que le tien aussi, peu importe où il est.**

 **\- Pourquoi il est parti, alors ? »**

C'était un supplice. Qu'on le sorte de là. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait si sensible. Il pensait qu'il n'était plus capable de rien ressentir, après tous ses échecs sentimentaux.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Sakura pour réapparaître, trempée de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait dû écumer tous les recoins de Paris avant d'avoir l'idée de se rendre ici… Les yeux de Lin s'illuminèrent en la voyant, et elle accourut dans les bras de la japonaise.

 **« Maman !**

 **\- Oui, ma chérie. On rentre à la maison. Et ne refais plus jamais ça, je me suis fait un sang d'encre.**

 **\- Oui maman… Mais le gentil monsieur est venu me chercher. »**

Sakura leva la tête vers le gentil monsieur en question, surprise, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle se mordit la lèvre d'embarras et baissa la tête. Yao ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable.

 **« Merci pour elle…** Souffla-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

 **\- C'est normal…**

Il lui semblait que sa voix était cassée. Estimant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, Sakura le salua poliment et se détourna de lui pour prendre congé, mais Yao la rattrapa, la tenant doucement par le bras.

 **\- Attends, je… Je peux vous raccompagner… Il est tard, c'est dangereux.**

Une lueur de surprise illumina le joli visage de la japonaise. Mais elle afficha un sourire timide, et hocha la tête. Elle l'incita à lui lâcher le bras, pour avoir toute la liberté de mouvement nécessaire pour tenir sa main dans la sienne.

 **\- Oui… Si vous voulez. »**

* * *

 _J'sais pas vous mais moi j'adore le NiChu. Et pour une fois, tout s'arrange. Promis y aura pas de problème supplémentaire, j'ai été assez cruelle comme ça u_u_


	19. Départs

_C'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Le prochain sera l'épilogue. C'est passé vite, avouez ! Au final j'aurais mis quatre mois. Et je suis plutôt fière de cette fiction, je trouve que ça tient la route malgré le drama à n'en plus pouvoir !  
_

 _Joyeuse fête, Nellana. Ou devrais-je dire Mathilde ;3_

* * *

 **Novembre 1880**

 **« Alors c'est pas une blague ? Tu t'en vas vraiment ?**

Ivan ne semblait pas particulièrement triste ou blessé. Juste… Totalement indifférent. Il ne semblait poser ces questions que par politesse. C'est sûrement ce qui blessa le plus Yao, qui gardait toujours une forme d'affection qui refusait de le quitter pour le russe.

 **\- Oui… On a été cons en venant en France, Vanya. On a fait ça dans la précipitation parce qu'on avait pas le choix, c'était juste à côté et on était devenus des hors-la-loi en Allemagne…**

 **\- Donc tu pars au Japon…**

 **\- C'est mieux pour Sakura. Et pour moi. On est pas heureux, ici. On le sera jamais. On a pas les moyens pour un pays comme la France.**

Ivan se pinça la lèvre. C'était le cas pour lui aussi. Il avait débarqué ici sans argent et n'avait pas évolué, si ce n'est en étant dépendant du bon vouloir de Lars et sa richesse. Toute la belle image de la France parfaite qu'il avait cultivée en Russie s'était effondrée au fil des mois. Il n'était rien ici. Mais à la différence de Yao, il ne se sentait pas prêt à larguer le pays de l'amour.

 **\- Dommage** , soupira finalement le russe. **Tu ne seras pas là pour nous aider à porter les caisses dans le bateau.**

 **\- Il y en a combien ?**

 **\- 55.**

 **\- …Il me semblait qu'il n'y avait que 500 vases ?**

 **\- On en a fait dix de plus par sécurité. Les américains n'ont aucune délicatesse, ils vont forcément en casser quelques uns.**

 **\- Et toi tu vas devenir quoi ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas…** Répondit-il honnêtement, en haussant les épaules, tout simplement incapable de répondre à sa question. **Je vais rester ici pour l'instant. Je suis coincé, je me suis fait avoir. Puis c'est pas à moi que je pense, en ce moment, je veux surtout ramener Natalya auprès de moi…**

 **\- Ça s'arrangera… Tu trouveras un meilleur travail. Mieux payé, pour lui envoyer des sommes plus conséquentes. »**

Ils échangèrent encore quelques formalités, puis une poignée de main froide. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire, en vérité. Plus depuis quelques années. Yao remit son veston, prêt à partir vers la gare. Il allait s'en aller pour de vrai, cette fois, Ivan le réalisait. Ce n'était plus une incertitude, ni une menace en l'air.

Le Japon, c'était loin. Il pouvait mourir sur le chemin, ou sur place. Il pouvait se plaire là bas et ne jamais revenir. Ivan pouvait tout simplement ne jamais le revoir.

 **« Attends.**

Yao s'immobilisa, et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il fut surpris qu'Ivan arbore un air un peu embarrassé, et lui lâche ces quelques mots avant de s'en aller :

 **\- J'ai été un abruti avec toi. Ce sera toujours toi le meilleur leader du SPD et je voulais pas te tuer. Enfin, si… Avant. Mais plus maintenant, du coup. Bref. Je suis désolé. Pour tout. »**

Et il disparut sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Et une fois installé dans le train, avec Sakura et Lin en face de lui, Yao y repensa et sourit. C'était les mots qu'il avait attendus depuis toujours de la part d'Ivan. En plus maladroit et bâclé que ce qu'il avait envisagé mais c'était déjà bien. Qu'il abandonne un peu son orgueil et admette ses torts, lui aussi. Maintenant, il pouvait se détacher complètement de lui.

Maintenant, il pouvait s'en aller.

* * *

 **« …Il me semblait qu'il n'y avait que 500 vases ?**

 **\- On en a fait dix de plus par sécurité. Les américains n'ont aucune délicatesse, ils vont forcément en casser quelques uns.**

 **\- Hé, je suis américain !** Protesta Alfred, l'air indigné.

 **\- …Mais non, tu es anglais.**

 **\- Non, j'ai eu mes papiers !**

 **\- Ah… Autant pour moi, alors. »**

il était vraiment joli, le bateau, songea Ivan en admirant le navire marchand américain. Il était grand. Peut être un peu trop. Il lui semblait que tout était gigantesque dans ce pays. Il était sur le pont, enroulé dans un manteau un peu miteux pour résister le plus possible à la neige.

Alfred était en pleine réussite professionnelle. Il gérait mieux que jamais son entreprise. Il avait fini par se détacher de la tutelle d'Arthur et Matthew. Le travail en famille, ce n'était pas son truc. Il avait toujours eu un côté indépendantiste. Il voulait voler de ses propres ailes et se débrouiller lui même. Et surtout diriger son business sans avoir quelqu'un au dessus pour le surveiller ou avoir quelque chose à y redire.

Quant à Ivan, en deux ans et demi de vie en France, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de voyager au cœur du pays. Puis un jour, il a dû quitter Paris pour amener ses marchandises jusqu'au bateau et c'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert La Rochelle.

 **« Ça aurait pas été plus simple de passer directement par la Seine ?**

 **\- Oui mais je voulais voir du pays. Et ça m'aurait donné de l'eczéma de voir les côtes anglaises.**

 **\- Espèce de fou…**

 **\- Fou de toi~** , ricana Alfred d'une voix suave, amenant des rougeurs indésirables sur les joues du russe qui fit mine de se détourner pour regarder ailleurs.

Lorsque toues les caisses furent embarquées sur le bateau, Alfred y grimpa à son tour. Il ne sembla pas surpris de voir qu'Ivan ne le suivait pas.

 **\- Finalement tu donnes raison à mon frère, tu ne viendras pas…**

 **\- Pas encore** , corrigea Ivan. **Natalya d'abord. Nous deux ensuite.**

 **\- Tu en fuiras pas, cette fois ?**

 **\- Non, promis. »**

Ivan aurait voulu l'embrasser passionnément, avant qu'il parte. Comme dans les histoires clichées de romans à l'eau de rose. Mais avec autant de monde autour, il en pouvait pas se laisser aller. Les adieux furent réduits à une étreinte. Une forte étreinte, où Ivan mit toute sa volonté, le serrant fort contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou pour respirer une dernière fois son parfum.

Il sentit le monde autour de lui s'écrouler quand il dut le lâcher, puis le voir s'éloigner sur les flots. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, lorsqu'il le fuyait. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser.

Maintenant, il fallait exaucer sa vieille promesse et s'occuper de Natalya.


	20. Ellis Island

_Bon ! Et bien bonjour. C'est la fin de cette aventure. J'ai donc l'honneur et la fierté incommensurables de vous présenter le dernier chapitre de la première et seule fanfiction que j'ai réussi à écrire jusqu'au bout et terminer x3 J'espère que cette petite contribution supplémentaire au fandom d'Hetalia vous aura plu. Surtout aux fans du pairing RusAme, les fictions françaises sur ce couple sont tellement rares alors qu'il mérite tellement plus d'attention ;3;_

 _Ce chapitre sera spécial. Il ne sera pas du point de vue d'Ivan ou Alfred comme c'est le cas d'habitude. Je vous souhaite, comme toujours, une bonne lecture x3_

* * *

Il fait extrêmement froid à Ellis Island. Davie le sait, il connaît son métier et les aléas de ce dernier. Il surveille les frontière des États-Unis depuis sa plus tendre enfance, avec son père. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il y a toujours eu des masses entières de gens, des bateaux pleins à craquer de gens de toute nationalité qui s'arrêtaient au port de sa petite île. Et il était toujours aussi naïvement impressionné de voir le succès et la renommée de son pays.

Il avait un travail simple. Les étrangers arrivaient au port. Ses collègues s'assuraient qu'ils n'étaient pas malades ou en mauvaise condition physique, et au moins la moitié étaient généralement contaminés par des épidémies propagées pendant le trajtet et renvoyés sur le bateau pour rentrer chez eux en sens inverse. Tout ça se faisait dans les cris et l'agitation. La sélection était très stricte. Ensuite, d'autres gardiens de l'île vérifiaient que les étrangers savaient bien parler anglais. Un point essentiel pour s'en sortir, ici. Au final, il ne restait que peu de personnes assez fortes et qualifiées pour être acceptées. On ne laissait pas la nationalité américaine à n'importe qui.

Le dernier travail revenait donc à Davie, il s'agissait du contrôle d'identité. Nationalité, parti politique, antécédents ,etc. Il n'avait presque personne à refuser, généralement, puisqu'il ne restait plus grand monde, de toute façon, après la grande sélection. Alors il ne rentrait pas souvent avec un poids sur le cœur le soir et l'impression désagréable de ne pas avoir laissé sa chance à quelqu'un. Il était honnête, il faisait bien son travail.

Sauf ce jour-là. Un jour froid de décembre où il désobéit au règlement.

Dans la file d'attente devant lui, il y avait un homme et une femme. Un frère et une sœur, sûrement, à en déduire par leurs visages cruellement ressemblants. D'après leur accent lorsqu'ils se parlaient, ils étaient sûrement slaves. Russes ou quelque chose du genre.

A priori, ils avaient amené leurs cartes politiques pour justifier leur identité. Dans une enveloppe pour ne pas que le papier se casse ou s'abîme. Ingénieux.

 **« Vou** **s êtes en règles. Vous pouvez rejoindre le bateau pour New York »** , indiqua-t-il en souriant grandement à la jeune fille, qui était apolitique. Puisqu'elle était une femme. Et probablement pas adulte. Rien de bien méchant ou dangereux.

 **«** **Je ne pars pas sans mon grand frère »** , répondit-il dans un anglais approximatif, serrant de manière possessive le bras dudit frère.

S'il connaissait Ivan et Natalya, Davie saurait qu'ils avaient déjà été séparés pendant au moins quatre ans et que ce serait vraiment une catastrophe sans nom si Natalya était acceptée et Ivan renvoyé à la case départ. Ils prenaient un énorme risque. Mais c'était ensemble ou rien.

Mais Davie en les connaissait pas. Il haussa simplement les épaules et ouvrit l'enveloppe, s'attendant à voir les papiers du frère. Sauf que non. Il y avait simplement une liasse de billets. Il releva la tête vers eux, abasourdi. Ils essayaient de le corrompre ?

Le russe souriait mais semblait beaucoup moins sûr de lui, tout à coup. Il n'était pas con et connaissait la loi. Il savait que même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais passé le contrôle avec ses papiers socialistes. Il avait mille fois plus de chances avec de l'argent. Il avait réfléchi à ce plan pendant des jours et, maintenant qu'il était confronté à la situation, il se sentait débile.

Davie jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne en le surveillait, referma l'enveloppe et la rendit à Ivan, qui grimaça d'effroi. Cette fois c'était sûr, il allait se faire renvoyer en Europe. Il fut pris d'une peur inconditionnée. C'était hors de question. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour ça.

 **« Gardez votre argent** , murmura Davie. **Vous en aurez beaucoup plus besoin à New York. »**

Une minute. New York ?

Ivan ne perdit pas de temps. Il répondit juste un vague « merci », avant de partir vers l'autre côté de l'île avec sa sœur. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait réussi.

Dans le bateau, on voyait les côtes New-yorkaises. Et derrière, il y avait Alfred. Alfred qui l'attendait, et qu'il n'allait plus jamais quitter.

Et Davie, comme beaucoup d'autres personnages de cette fiction, s'est détaché du règlement injuste auquel il était enchaîné. Il a pris une décision contre l'avis du reste du monde, ce jour-là. Pour être le seul décidant de ses actions et ses choix, sans dieu ni maître pour le contrôler.

Et au fond peut être bien que c'est ça, la vraie liberté.

* * *

 _Voilà pour la petite leçon de morale style La Fontaine à la fin ! ;D_

 _Je remercie tout le monde qui a pris le temps de lire, follower, mettre la fiction en fav ou reviewer. Merci tout particulier à xNessie (qui a failli être lectrice beta), Nellana, MacFJones et Heaven-Sama qui ont reviewé littéralement tous les chapitres. C'est vraiment trop gentil ;w; Et en parlant de Nellana, allez lire sa fiction intitulée Double Jeu parce qu'elle vaut vraiment le coup c:_

 _Voilà voilà. Passez un bon week end et essayez de pas rater votre bac dans deux mois ;3_


End file.
